


Игра на опережение

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Best Friends, Bromance, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Drama, Epic Bromance, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Ангел с демоном берегут хрупкое равновесие в мире и стараются не допустить следующего Апокалипсиса. Внезапно их планы рушит новый игрок. Что бы они ни делали, он всегда оказывается на шаг впереди. Кроули решает, что сможет перехитрить противника, и допускает серьезную ошибку.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 26





	1. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан до выхода сериала и больше соответствует книге, но в нем есть и заимствования из фильма.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал Кроули. — Ты уже убивал меня раньше.

Он произнес это самым обыденным тоном, вот только Азирафаэль поежился.

Как назло, Кроули на этом не остановился.

— Первый раз это случилось пять тысяч восемьсот тридцать семь лет назад. Второй раз...

— Ты так хорошо помнишь эти даты? Записываешь?

— Конечно, я же очень злопамятный демон, — напомнил ему Кроули, сдвинув темные очки на переносицу. И тут же рассмеялся. — На самом деле нет, не помню. Понятия не имею, когда это было. Кстати, пару раз я тоже отправлял тебя в очередь за новым телом.

— Какая разница, Кроули. Все это было до нашей Договоренности.

— Есть такое выражение: наемники не умирают, они уходят в Ад на перегруппировку.

— Это не про меня, извини. Кстати, ты тоже не наемник.

Кроули пожал плечами.

Взгляд его — поверх очков — скользнул по ресторану.

Азирафаэль уставился в тарелку. Прийти сюда было его идеей. Он еще в понедельник встретился здесь со знакомым букинистом и сразу подумал, что ресторан непременно придется по вкусу Кроули. Тот всегда хорошо относился к итальянской кухне, а готовили здесь превосходно. Поэтому на следующий день Азирафаэль позвонил Кроули и предложил поужинать вместе.

В тот момент Азирафаэль и представить себе не мог, какие новости он принесет Кроули.

— Насколько я понял из твоих рассказов, у вас такая же бюрократия, как и у нас. Какая разница. Я просто обзаведусь новым телом и все. Может, мне даже подберут похожее. Или тебе очень важно, как я выгляжу, и ты не примешь меня другим? Вдруг я стану блондином? Хотя нет, в этом случае я просто перекрашу волосы. Как жаль, что Ад так отстает в технологиях, люди уже научились клонировать животных, а у нас до сих пор не умеют качественно производить тела на заказ. Никогда не знаешь, что тебе выдадут! Впрочем, я до сих пор на хорошем счету Внизу, и к тому же я официальный и полномочный представитель Ада на Земле. Значит, я просто обязан быть дьявольски красив по человеческим меркам.

Азирафаэль вздохнул. Он слишком давно знал Кроули и прекрасно понимал: сейчас тот просто старается поднять ему настроение.

Получалось не очень.

— Не желаете ли десерт? — у их столика появился официант.

— Обязательно, — кивнул Кроули. — Посоветуете что-нибудь?

— Наше фирменное блюдо — панна котта в голубиковом соусе.

— Прекрасно.

Азирафаэль полистал меню и заказал тирамису.

Официант наконец оставил их в покое и отправился к соседнему столику — там расположилась шумная компания молодых людей. Судя по акценту, те прибыли из Штатов.

— Я не хочу тебя убивать, — сказал Азирафаэль.

— Ничего страшного не произойдет, — повторил Кроули. — Через некоторое время я вернусь, вот увидишь. И все будет как раньше. Тебя проверяют, понимаешь?

— Понимаю.

— Кто-то Наверху сомневается в твоей лояльности.

— Они что-то знают, — предположил Азирафаэль.

Кроули покачал головой. Покрутил в руке бокал. Вылил в себя все, что там оставалось.

— Они знают довольно много. Они знают, что произошло в девяностом году, и то, что случилось позже. Нас только двое, Азирафаэль.

— Именно поэтому...

— Именно поэтому ты должен выполнить приказ, — с нажимом произнес Кроули. — Кстати, кто с тобой связывался? Рафаил, Гавриил или, может быть, ваш спикер, в смысле Глас Господа?

— Он самый, — кивнул Азирафаэль. — Метатрон.

— Надеюсь, ты сказал ему, что мечтал о таком задании все последние пятьсот лет?

— Кроули!

— ... и что ты терпеть меня не можешь. Как увидишь на улице, так и бежишь каждый раз за моей машиной, чтобы поразить меня пылающим мечом...

— Кроули, прекрати!

— А что. Я бы так и сделал.

Официант как раз вернулся с десертом.

Вкуса тирамису Азирафаэль не почувствовал. Как не почувствовал он и вкуса изысканного сицилийского Перриконе, который они заказали к телятине, запеченной в фисташках.

— Я все устрою, — вдруг сказал Кроули, облизывая десертную вилочку.

Азирафаэль не знал, что говорить.

— Я дам тебе самые подробные инструкции. Даже не думай со мной спорить, ангел. В конце концов, кого убивают, меня или тебя? Значит, я имею право высказаться, как это должно произойти.

— Участвую не только я.

— И кого еще мне ждать?

— Меня будет сопровождать отряд из трех херувимов. Плюс прикрытие, это еще четверо. И наблюдение на случай, если что-то пойдет не так.

Кроули поднял бровь.

— Какая честь для меня. То есть, Наверху меня в кои-то веки посчитали достаточно опасным противником, чтобы развернуть целую операцию по моему временному уничтожению. Целых восемь ангелов, кто бы мог подумать.

Сердце Азирафаэля пропустило удар. Он рассеянно опустил вилочку на стол и больше не притронулся к десерту.

— Знаешь, это я виноват. Я высылал им довольно своеобразные отчеты... — Азирафаэль потер лоб. — Я очень сильно все преувеличивал. Если не сказать, что часто я вообще все выдумывал. Теперь на Небесах считают, что я каждый день подвергаю себя опасности, потому что ты поселился в Лондоне почти рядом со мной, что ты преследуешь меня и не даешь мне спасать людские души... Все из-за этих проклятых отчетов.

— Брось. Я сам тебе помогал их писать. Помнишь, какую ересь мы придумали после событий в Париже? Внизу тоже поверили. Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что наши конторы все равно обмениваются информацией, что бы они там не говорили? И сравнивают отчеты. А помнишь, что мы с тобой натворили в Дублине? И как нам потом пришлось выкручиваться? И ничего.

Кроули довольно засмеялся, а к столику снова подошел официант.

— Вы решили насчет кофе? Может быть, двойной эспрессо? Или американо?

— Еще бутылку того Перриконе, — сказал Кроули.

— Восемьдесят девятого года?

— А что, у вас есть что-то получше?

Официант сделал вид, что ничуть не удивился. И снова ушел.

— В самом начале у нас не было такого раздутого бюрократического аппарата, — заметил Азирафаэль. — Когда мы и вправду сражались на мечах, ангелы и демоны.

— Знаешь, я не тоскую по тем временам. Мне нравится двадцать первый век.

— Мне тоже.

— Вот поэтому я не хочу, чтобы он так быстро закончился. А для этого нужно найти того, кто постоянно ломает наши с тобой планы.

Они замолчали.

Официант вернулся с бутылкой вина — конечно, самого дорогого из ресторанных запасов. Снова устроил целое шоу, рассказывая о сицилийском виноделии. Едва Кроули одобрил вино, тот разлил его по бокалам.

Все это время Азирафаэль пытался привести мысли в порядок.

К сожалению, Кроули был прав.

Оба они понимали: один сорванный Апокалипсис ничего не изменит. Ад и Небеса готовились к своей последней битве тысячелетиями. Ад желал реванша, то есть порабощения вселенной и безоговорочной капитуляции Небесного воинства. В свою очередь, Небеса считали разумным испепелить Землю вместе с людьми и демонами, чтобы потом сотворить лучшую ее версию.

Оба они понимали: если это случится, будет неважно, кто победит.

Кроули просто хотел, чтобы его планету оставили в покое. Азирафаэль поклялся сделать все возможное для предотвращения конца света в тот самый миг, когда Метатрон, один из высших руководителей Небесных сил, объявил, что обмен ядерными ударами будет неплохим началом великого сражения.

Поклялся — и сделал.

На Земле шли войны, вспыхивали революции и начинались восстания, но ни один из вооруженных конфликтов так и не перерос в войну сверхдержав.

Кроули считал, что благодаря им с Азирафаэлем на планете царит пусть очень хрупкое, но равновесие.

Азирафаэль никогда с ним не соглашался. И говорил, что они делают недостаточно. Да, никто не вытаскивал ядерный чемоданчик и не нажимал на красную кнопку, но каждый день на планете страдали и погибали люди. Азирафаэль предпочел бы никогда не слышать о терроризме и захвате заложников.

И вот хрупкое равновесие, столь любимое Кроули, покачнулось.

Они и прежде замечали, что их общее дело — которое сам Кроули называл игрой, а Азирафаэль считал миссией, — с каждым годом требует все больших усилий.

«Чем дальше, тем труднее становится бежать», — замечал Кроули.

Только потом стало ясно, что они вообще никуда не бегут, а стоят на месте.

Кто-то вмешался в их планы и стал навязывать свою игру. Кто-то, кто очень желал Третьей мировой войны. И готовил ее без официального объявления военных действий против Ада или Небес.

— Нужно, чтобы тебе доверяли Наверху, — Кроули сделал глоток вина и откинулся на спинку стула. — Чтобы ты обзавелся там какими-нибудь приятелями, чтобы другие ангелы не считали тебя слишком очеловечившимся. Чтобы с тобой делились информацией. Тебе нужно чаще появляться на Небесах, Азирафаэль. А для этого необходимо, чтобы тебя там вообще хотели видеть. Тогда тебе будут доверять.

— Кто бы говорил.

— У меня другая специфика работы, Азирафаэль. В нашей организации никто не обязан доверять коллегам. Мы обязаны подчиняться руководству, вот и все.

Азирафаэль вздохнул. Поднес бокал вина к губам. Пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы проглотить хоть капельку.

— Может, это все-таки кто-то из ваших? — спросил он. — Какой-нибудь архидемон. Вельзевул, Дагон, кто там еще есть?

— Нет, — Кроули покачал головой. — Я проверял. Кстати, когда запланирована твоя операция?

— На следующей неделе, во вторник. Тебя хотят перехватить на мосту Тысячелетия.

— Это пешеходный мост. Что я там забыл? Я обычно езжу через Тауэрский или Лондонский.

— Я должен заманить тебя туда, — Азирафаэль вздохнул.

— Ну, хорошо. Главное, чтобы ты сделал все так, как я тебе скажу. Нам нужно, чтобы ты смог втереться в доверие к своему начальству на Небесах.

Кроули улыбнулся и довольно потер руки.

Сейчас он выглядел настоящим демоном.

В общем, он им и был.

— На кону стоит многое, — заметил Кроули. — Ставки очень высоки.

— И ради этого ты готов рискнуть?

Кроули снова пожал плечами.

— Да, — сказал он.


	2. Глава 2.

День X настал быстро.

За двадцать четыре часа до начала операции Азирафаэль начертил мелом круг на полу и зажег свечи. Нужно было обсудить последние детали с руководством.

— Дислокация изменилась, — услышал он.

И очень удивился.

— Операция переносится в Адану, — добавил Метатрон.

— В Адану? — Азирафаэль безуспешно пытался вспомнить, где это. — А как же мост Тысячелетия? У меня уже все готово.

Это он, конечно, сильно преувеличил. Это у Кроули было все готово.

А он, Азирафаэль, только действовал по его инструкциям.

— Тебе не нужно заманивать демона в Адану. Его руководство узнает, что в маленьком старинном монастыре близ города произойдет чудо. Так что они сами прикажут демону отправиться на миссию.

Остальной инструктаж Азирафаэль выслушал как во сне. Им предстояло перехватить Кроули на железнодорожном мосту за городом. Движение поездов, разумеется, остановят. Миссией Кроули станет искушение какого-то священника, вера которого была столь сильна, что чудо действительно стало возможным. Именно поэтому Ад уже решил воспрепятствовать этому и принял все меры. Только вместо священника на мосту Кроули встретят ангелы.

Азирафаэль представил, как посмеялся бы Кроули, услышав этот бред.

Впрочем, его начальство в Аду и впрямь больше верило в чудеса, чем в ядерные боеголовки.

Небесное воинство куда лучше разбиралось в современном вооружении. И работало над своим.

— Вопросы есть?

— Нет, — ответил Азирафаэль.

Он отдал бы все на свете, чтобы этот разговор вправду был кошмарным сном.

Чтобы ему не понадобилось убивать Кроули.

— Оружие тебе выдадут на месте, — закончил Метатрон. — Удачи. Наконец-то ты сможешь отплатить демону за годы страданий и лишений.

Азирафаэль кивнул.

Он погасил свечи и, спотыкаясь, бросился к телефону.

Как назло, Кроули не отвечал.

— Зараза! — вскрикнул Азирафаэль.

Его руки тряслись, когда он закрывал магазинчик: прохожие на всякий случай отскакивали от витрины, а кто-то даже покрутил пальцем у виска.

Сейчас Азирафаэлю было все равно, что о нем подумают.

До фешенебельного здания в Мейфэйр, где располагалась квартира Кроули, он добежал за десять минут. Азирафаэль с трудом переводил дух, когда ворвался в фойе и бросился к консьержу.

— Скажите, мистер Кроули дома?

— Мистер Фелл? О, добрый день, — консьерж вежливо улыбнулся. И покачал головой. — Сожалею, но мистер Кроули уехал в аэропорт еще два часа назад.

— В какой аэропорт?

— По-моему, в Хитроу. Или это был Гатвик... нет, Хитроу.

— Он сказал, куда летит?

Консьерж пожал плечами.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, он спешил на международный рейс. Больше он ничего не говорил.

Азирафаэль охнул.

Все сходилось. Кроули летел на юг Турции, прямо в Адану.

— Вряд ли вы сможете его догнать, — консьерж снова покачал головой. — Но, если хотите, я вызову вам такси.

— Да, прошу вас. Я все-таки попробую.

Больше он ничего объяснять не стал.

До аэропорта Хитроу Азирафаэль добрался за полтора часа, и все это время он беспрестанно набирал Кроули. Тот не отвечал. Азирафаэль попросил таксиста остановиться у парковки — он хорошо знал, где Кроули всякий раз оставлял свою «Бентли». Быстро сотворил удостоверение сотрудника безопасности, проник внутрь и понял, что не ошибся.

Не ошибся и консьерж.

«Бентли» в самом деле стояла на парковке.

Удостоверение пришлось спешно модифицировать. А клетчатый свитер с вельветовыми брюками — превратить в приличный деловой костюм, да такой, что даже Кроули, наверно, гордился бы им. Теперь Азирафаэль стал сотрудником МИ-6, и его без проблем пропустили в департамент безопасности Хитроу.

— Каким рейсом вылетел мистер Энтони Дж. Кроули? — потребовал Азирафаэль, даже не здороваясь со служащими аэропорта.

— Сейчас, — долговязый парень что-то набрал на клавиатуре. — О, нашел. Он летит не регулярным рейсом. Он арендовал бизнес-джет.

Азирафаэль вздохнул и потер лицо руками. Кроули и раньше так делал, если ему было необходимо добраться куда-то очень быстро. Кажется, даже заключил договор с какой-то компанией, обязанной предоставлять ему самолет по первому требованию.

— Вы можете узнать, куда он отправился?

— Конечно. У нас регистрируется каждый рейс, даже частный. Вот же сказано, — долговязый парень ткнул пальцем в монитор, — пункт назначения: Адана.

— Мне нужно связаться с его бортом. Немедленно! Мистеру Кроули грозит опасность.

— Хорошо.

Спутниковый телефон все верещал и верещал. Связи не было. Или Кроули просто не мог ответить. Или случилось еще что-то, чего Азирафаэль не мог предугадать.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

И постарался покинуть департамент безопасности так быстро, как только мог.

Он снова набрал номер Кроули: безуспешно. Посмотрел на часы и понял, что его самого тоже скоро ждет перелет.

Это демоны могут позволить себе первый класс или аренду бизнес-джета. Ангелы на боевых миссиях — так почему-то решил Метатрон — должны были пользоваться самолетами британского спецназа.

Взмахом руки Азирафаэль превратил свой костюм в синий джинсовый комплект, взял такси и попросил доставить его на военный аэродром — за тридцать миль от Хитроу.

Там его уже ждали. Он узнал Сабраила — командира отряда, а также Рамиила и Камаила.

— Давно тебя не видели, — сказал ему Сабраил. Весь не по-ангельски беспокойный. Восторженный. — Ну и задание, да?

— Справимся, — ответил Азирафаэль.

Больше он за время полета ничего не произнес.

Сабраил и все остальные ангелы смотрели на него с уважением.

А когда они прибыли на место, сошли с трапа на другом военном аэродроме, и весеннее солнце южной Турции обдало Азирафаэля немыслимым жаром, в его кармане звякнул телефон.

Азирафаэль вздрогнул. Телефон он, конечно, едва не выронил из рук. Наконец прочел СМС.

«Я все устроил.  
К.»

— Что-нибудь важное? — спросил его Сабраил.

Азирафаэль молча кивнул. И провел большим пальцем по тексту сообщения. Экран был теплый.

Ему хотелось верить, что Кроули в самом деле знает, что делает. Что он правда все устроил. Что все закончится хорошо.

— Азирафаэль, рад тебя видеть.

Иеремиила, который встречал их на взлетной полосе, он помнил плохо, а остальных из отряда боевых херувимов и вовсе не знал.

Временный штаб, как оказалось, находился прямо на территории аэропорта.

Там Азирафаэлю — и остальным — выдали броню.

— Это наша разработка? — спросил Азирафаэль.

Сабраил заулыбался.

— О, ты еще не в курсе. Мы постоянно сравниваем образцы, принятые на вооружение в ведущих армиях Земли, — объяснил тот, — и недавно нам удалось значительно улучшить человеческие технологии.

— Надо же, — Азирафаэль покачал головой. — Я совсем отстал от жизни.

Броня была легкой — как подчеркнул Сабраил, «ультралегкой», полностью закрывала торс и защищала конечности. От пуль и от осколков. Даже под обстрелом из огнемета в ней можно было избежать развоплощения.

— Вдруг противник применит что-то такое, — сказал Сабраил. — Какой-нибудь адский огонь. Никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать от демонов.

— Действительно, — согласился Азирафаэль.

— Я читал твои отчеты. Слушай, ты настоящий герой! На Небесах так гордятся тобой! Выдержать все это, столько лет разрушать планы Ада...

Азирафаэль пожал плечами.

— Когда мы выдвигаемся? — спросил он.

— Прямо сейчас, — ответил Сабраил. — Возьмем оружие, и вперед.

Сабраил жестом показал на продолговатые ящики, стоящие на полу.

Открыл один и снова позвал Азирафаэля:

— У остальных стрелковое оружие, а вот это специально для тебя. Знаешь, что это такое?

— Похоже на ножны с мечом, — удивился Азирафаэль.

Он плохо понимал, как меч тысячелетней давности сочетается с ультрасовременным вооружением спецназа.

Сабраил снова улыбнулся.

— Это прототип, но полностью действующий. Наноструктура лезвия повторяет кристаллическую решетку металла, из которого было изготовлено копье святого Георгия. Нам удалось разобраться, почему этот артефакт был так эффективен в борьбе с демонами.

Азирафаэль застыл. Ему стоило невероятных усилий вынуть меч из ножен.

Меч сперва засветился, а затем запылал по-настоящему.

Азирафаэль вернул меч в ножны. И понял, что сделает. Как только он увидит Кроули, он просто выбросит это технологическое чудо, зашвырнет так далеко, как только сможет. И будь что будет.

До своей дислокации он добрались спустя полтора часа.

Окажись Азирафаэль здесь в другое время, он бы решил, что это одно из самых красивых мест на Земле, где ему доводилось бывать за все шесть тысяч лет. Неприступные горы напоминали древнюю разрушенную крепость: чудилось, будто камни все еще помнят жар сражений и дышат яростью. Люди обязательно придумали бы легенду о том, что в старину тут бились титаны.

Может, и бились.

Над пропастью, где бурлила река, был проложен каменный железнодорожный мост с высокими арочными пролетами. Поезда выезжали из одного туннеля и ныряли в следующий. Но сейчас движение было остановлено, и каменный мост казался единственной уцелевшей стеной цитадели, повергнутой в прах.

Для засады было выбрано углубление в середине моста, на железнодорожном полотне. Азирафаэлю, Сабраилу и Камаилу предстояло ждать там. Остальные соорудили себе небольшие укрытия ближе к туннелю.

Даже в шесть вечера здесь все еще стояла невероятная жара. Азирафаэль чувствовал, как по лбу катятся капельки пота. Он мог бы легко убрать их, мог бы заставить свое тело функционировать в режиме, более подходящем для этого климата, но просто не хотел.

И боялся отвлечься.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем на противоположном конце моста наконец появилась фигура в темном костюме. Кроули приближался к ним обычным шагом. Казалось, он просто вышел на прогулку в Сент-Джеймсский парк — покормить уток и поболтать с Азирафаэлем, чтобы потом так же неспешно отправиться в очередной французский ресторан или в кафе.

А еще он был совершенно безоружен. Это Азирафаэль знал точно, и от этого знания его сейчас подташнивало.

Кроули дошел до середины моста и остановился. С минуту он любовался горной грядой и отвесными скалами, поросшими кустарником. Подошел к краю моста и заглянул в пропасть. Вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака телефон — будто хотел сделать снимок на память — и снова огляделся.

Азирафаэль поднялся на ноги и пошел навстречу.

— Назад! — крикнул Сабраил. — Назад!

Сабраил был прав: Азирафаэль нарушил прямой приказ Небесного командования. Операцию тщательно спланировали, и у каждого ангела в отряде была своя роль.

Азирафаэль сейчас следовал другим инструкциям. Потому что он верил Кроули, верил до конца и был готов ради него на что угодно. Потому что это был их последний шанс. Его, Азирафаэля, и Кроули.

Когда между ним и Кроули оставалась пара шагов, Азирафаэль замер.

С трудом заставил себя вытащить из ножен пылающий меч. Примерился и представил, как далеко улетит прототип ценного изобретения с высоты моста. Главное, чтобы никогда не нашли.

Кроули снял солнечные очки, аккуратно их сложил и отправил в нагрудный карман пиджака.

Азирафаэль всматривался в его глаза, отчаянно пытаясь найти ответ в горевшем там адском пламени. Но в Аду — в личном Аду Азирафаэля — сейчас было просто очень холодно.

Так холодно бывает лишь от принятого решения.

Не может же быть...

— Делай, что должен, — тихо произнес Кроули.

Азирафаэль подчинился.

Поднял меч, взмахнул им — удар оставил на груди Кроули широкую огненную полосу.

Кроули упал на колени, схватившись за сердце. Он открыл рот, но крик будто застыл на его губах. В следующий момент в его плечи и торс ударили огненные стрелы, и все его тело охватило легкое синеватое пламя.

Выскочив из засады, Сабраил и Камаил поравнялись с Азирафаэлем: они шли добивать демона.

Они не успели.

Кроули кое-как поднялся на ноги.

Сделал неловкий шаг, покачнулся и рухнул в бездну.

Азирафаэль оказался у края моста ровно в тот момент, когда темная фигура скрылась под водой.


	3. Глава 3

... черная винтажная «Бентли» прибавила ход, и Азирафаэль понял, что не успеет. Он выжал педаль газа до конца, но Кроули уже сворачивал на Банхофштрассе и через минуту был у центрального вокзала Цюриха. На резком повороте «Лендровер» Азирафаэля едва не вылетел на трамвайную остановку, и ему пришлось чуть сбросить скорость, когда Кроули уже пересек мост через Лиммат. Следующий поворот вынес их обоих на набережную.

Он должен был догнать Кроули прежде, чем тот успеет выбраться из города. Он не отставал, он даже смог немного сократить расстояние, выжимая последнее из мотора «Лендровера».

Но потом Кроули вырвался вперед, и его черная «Бентли» просто растворилась на горизонте...

Азирафаэль открыл глаза: похоже, он в самом деле забылся сном. Надо же, с ним это так редко происходило, да и смысла он прежде не видел, другое дело Кроули, тот вправду считает, что...

Мир откликнулся невыносимой болью и пустотой.

— Кроули, — произнес Азирафаэль вслух. — Кроули, что ты наделал? Кроули, почему?

Азирафаэль поднялся на ноги: выходит, он отключился прямо на полу. Рядом лежала пустая бутылка от текилы. В темени колотило молотом, и Азирафаэль вышел в ванную. Минут десять он стоял под горячим душем. Выпил воды прямо из-под крана умывальника, оделся, вернулся в кабинет. По привычке сел за письменный стол и вздрогнул от грохота стекла.

Заглянул под стол: к счастью, ничего не разбилось. Просто он давно не убирал в своем жилище.

Азирафаэль встал из-за стола, сходил на кухню за пластиковым пакетом и принялся собирать распиханные по углам комнаты бутылки. Виски, текила, водка. Снова водка. Бренди. Водка. Да, чаще всего он просто хлестал водку.

Иногда ему даже удавалось забыться.

Иногда ему снился Кроули. Вот как сегодня. А потом Азирафаэль просыпался и на короткий миг своего пробуждения верил, что все в порядке.

Что все как раньше.

И каждый раз умирал заново, когда понимал: как раньше уже не будет.

Азирафаэль пошел в кладовку за пылесосом. Потратил битых два часа, чтобы вычистить все помещения магазинчика. В конце уборки прошелся мокрой тряпкой по столу и кухонным полкам. Залил ванну шипящей жидкостью и потом долго стирал накипь с керамики.

Конечно, можно было просто отправить пыль в небытие. Он не хотел. Он хотел возить пылесосом по полу и драить раковину. Он почему-то был уверен, что люди, которых он за шесть тысяч лет научился неплохо понимать, делают точно так же.

Когда у них погибает кто-то близкий.

Делать, чтобы чувствовать. Хоть что-нибудь. Вот как это называлось.

Поэтому Азирафаэль заставил себя поесть: приготовил себе самый настоящий английский завтрак. Заварил чай. Не допив вторую чашку, встал и загрузил все тарелки с мисками в посудомоечную машину.

Оглядел жилище, блестевшее чистотой. До связи с Небесами оставалось как минимум четыре часа.

Он будет готов. Как обычно.

Кроули оказался прав в своих расчетах: теперь Небеса полностью доверяли Азирафаэлю.

Церемония состоялась на следующий день после Аданы. Азирафаэль с трудом припоминал, что вернулся на базу вместе с отрядом Сабраила и военный самолет доставил их обратно в Лондон. Всю дорогу Сабраил с Камаилом рассказывали ему о будущих торжествах на Небесах.

В одиннадцать часов вечера Азирафаэль был дома. Всю ночь мерил шагами книжный магазин. Рассеянно снимал с полок то одну, то другую книгу, листал и безуспешно пытался вникнуть в текст.

Тогда он все еще верил, что Кроули остался жив и сейчас, должно быть, объясняется в Аду. Заполняет формы, пишет подробный отчет о причинах развоплощения и вносит ходатайство о предоставлении ему, демону Кроули, нового человеческого тела.

Успокоиться Азирафаэль так и не смог.

А рано утром, как было условлено, начертил мелом круг на полу и зажег свечу.

Вместо Метатрона он услышал уже знакомый голос Сабраила.

— Ты где застрял? Построение уже начинается! Только тебя и ждем!

— Я сейчас, — кивнул Азирафаэль, вступая в круг.

Он так давно не был на Небесах, что даже забыл, каково это: чувствовать себя одним из тысяч, одним из миллионов ангелов. Чувствовать, что за тобой всегда стоит непобедимое воинство хранителей мира и помощников Господа.

Азирафаэль расправил крылья, превратил свою одежду в сверкающий парадный доспех и встал рядом с Сабраилом. Поначалу ему все хотелось зажмуриться, и он будто захлебывался небесным сиянием. Даже в этом доспехе — он носил его еще в Эдеме, когда был Стражем Восточных Врат — он ощущал себя слишком обычным, слишком приземленным. Вот в чем была его беда: он провел долгие шесть тысяч лет вдали от истинных своих братьев и сестер.

Глаза постепенно привыкали к свету, и Азирафаэль теперь разглядывал высшее командование на трибуне. Рядом с Метатроном стояли Архистратиг Небесного Воинства архангел Михаил и архангел Гавриил, Глава небесного департамента Святого и Тайного знания.

— Слуги Господа нашего, мои братья и сестры, — начал свою речь Метатрон. — По велению Его мы защищаем и бережем мир, Им созданный...

Говорил тот долго. Азирафаэлю казалось, что он плывет по течению вслед за этим прекрасным голосом, и что его мысли, и весь он сам растворяются в блистающих Небесах. Ничто его больше не беспокоило и не волновало.

Он, Ангел Начала, вернулся домой.

— ... но не за горами та битва, в которой мы вернем Вселенной ее первозданную чистоту и покараем всех грешников, отринувших Господа. Тысячелетиями наши мастера выковывали оружие, призванное навечно изгнать Тьму из созданного нашим Господом мира. Результат достигнут. Наше новое оружие уничтожает не тело, не физическую оболочку, а саму душу темного существа. Я с радостью сообщаю, что первый прототип был опробован вчера. Лучшие из нас, которые сейчас стоят в этих рядах, провели успешную операцию по уничтожению противника. Один из самый отвратительных демонов был полностью аннигилирован, и его черные помыслы больше никогда не запятнают Вселенную...

Небесное сияние вмиг поблекло: будто кто-то повернул выключатель, и свет погас.

Так вот что они сделали с Кроули, понял Азирафаэль.

Вот что он сам сделал с Кроули.

— Ангел Азирафаэль!

Следующие минуты — и часы — были пыткой, и Азирафаэль до сих пор не знал, как он ее выдержал. Просто выдержал.

— Поздравляю, — сказал ему Метатрон. — Ты блестяще выполнил задание, Азирафаэль. Я даже закрою глаза на то, что ты нарушил прямой приказ оставаться в укрытии. Твоя храбрость столь велика, что впечатлила даже нашего Архистратига. Что уж говорить об остальных архангелах.

Когда церемония закончилась и Азирафаэль вернулся домой, в Лондоне уже была полночь. Он спешно — рукавом свитера — стер нарисованный мелом круг на полу. Сел за письменный стол, оперся о него локтями и положил голову на руки.

Ему очень хотелось умереть, напиться и вызвать Апокалипсис, причем одновременно.

Некстати он вспомнил, как однажды Кроули сказал ему:

— Мы с тобой работаем в разных отделах одной организации, ангел.

В другой раз Кроули назвал Небеса филиалом Ада. Азирафаэля это не на шутку задело, и он, рассердившись, очень долго пытался втолковать демону, в чем тот неправ. Рассказывал о милосердии и сострадании, о святости решений и чистоте побуждений. Кроули в ответ лишь рассмеялся, вспомнил известную человеческую пословицу о благих намерениях и предложил выпить еще кьянти.

На самом деле Кроули ошибся лишь в слове «филиал». Небеса давно стали Адом, только теперь это был Ад 2.0, улучшенная и более эффективная версия, к которой прилагались удобные сверкающие доспехи и самое современное вооружение.

Так просто.

Жаль, что он не видел этого раньше.

Тогда-то Азирафаэль и вспомнил о бутылке виски, припасенной в кухонном шкафчике. И опустошил ее за четверть часа. Лучше не стало. Азирафаэль опустился на пол рядом с письменным столом, закрыл глаза и в первый раз за шесть тысяч лет своей жизни провалился в сон.

...огонь грыз его снаружи и разъедал изнутри. Он звал на помощь, падая в пропасть, и неведомая сила несла его вперед, он сдирал кожу на ладонях, пытаясь зацепиться об острые камни, срывался в другую пропасть, еще более глубокую, еще более страшную, и все это время пытался сбить пламя. Ничего не выходило, и чем сильнее он искал спасения от огня, чем больше усилий тратил на то, чтобы его погасить, тем жарче этот огонь разгорался, он снова звал на помощь, и все его крики тонули в пустоте, пока агония наконец не сменилась чернотой...

Азирафаэль проснулся в холодном поту. Он прекрасно понял, что этот сон был реальностью. Видения маячили перед его глазами весь день, и он не смел их отгонять.

Назавтра с ним снова связались с Небес. Голос он узнал: это был Сабраил.

— Все в порядке?

— Много забот. Поеду в Эдинбург. Надо благословить детский сад.

— Хорошее дело, — похвалил его Сабраил. — Слушай, не поможешь советом? Мы с ребятами летим на очередную миссию, но я чувствую, что моего опыта может не хватить. Эй! Ты слышишь меня?

Азирафаэль нашелся быстро. И попытался рассмеяться.

— Знаешь, обычно на связи с Небесами я получаю приказы, — он старался, чтобы его голос звучал непринужденно. — Конечно, я буду рад помочь.

— Я уже все обговорил со своим командованием, никто не против. Мне правда нужен только совет. Это не отнимет много времени, мы все сделаем сами...

— Мне подняться к вам, или вы спуститесь ко мне?

— Лучше ты к нам.

Азирафаэль уже давно понял, что лишний раз посещать Землю ангелы не любили. Они вообще не слишком жаловали этот неидеальный человеческий мир. Его это устраивало. Честно говоря, Азирафаэль не очень хотел принимать гостей в магазинчике.

Он боялся, что блеск золотых доспехов сотрет лучшие из его воспоминаний.

И отправился на Небо.

В тот раз Сабраил долго расспрашивал его о том, как обнаружить артефакты Зла, припрятанные в центральной Африке еще в самые древние времена. Сабраил отчего-то был уверен, что именно эти артефакты и вызвали очередную гражданскую войну в одном из самых отсталых государств мира. О результатах миссии Азирафаэль случайно услышал по телевизору. Он не совсем понимал, почему ангелы вместо миротворческой операции поддержали одну из воюющих сторон.

— Вижу, что вы справились, — сказал он Сабраилу на следующем сеансе связи.

— Ты очень нам помог, Азирафаэль.

— Рад быть полезен. Жаль, что среди мирного населения столько жертв.

— Некоторые из них успели обратиться к Господу и унаследуют Царствие Небесное, и за них можно лишь порадоваться. Грешники устрашились, а король Нджумба согласился построить храм в центре столицы. То есть, выжившие смогут молиться о прощении и искуплении грехов, — объяснил Сабраил. — Знаешь, в следующий раз я возьму тебя с собой. Нам все-таки очень не хватает твоего опыта.

Именно этого Азирафаэль и боялся.

Именно этого от него хотел Кроули.

Выхода не было.

По заданию командования Сабраил должен был организовать военный переворот в другой африканской стране. Азирафаэль вызвался устроить засаду — разумеется, в одиночку — и постарался спасти столько людей, сколько успел. Потом он подорвал уже пустое здание правительства — выглядело все так, будто он принял на себя основной удар противника. А воссоединившись с отрядом, успел прикрыть Сабраила и Камаила от разрыва мины.

В Лондон он снова вернулся героем.

Обошел несколько знакомых ему баров в Сохо. Надравшись, еле нашел дорогу домой и минут пять пытался попасть ключом в замочную скважину. Прислонился к книжной полке, сполз на пол и закрыл глаза.

...серые глиняные стены давили так, что келья казалась клеткой, он все пытался оттолкнуть от себя ужасное распятие, от которого исходил невыносимый свет, но как только он призывал остатки своих сил, его опять сжигало изнутри и снаружи. Тихий мерный голос начал читать молитву. Он опять звал на помощь, снова и снова, когда пламя стало грызть его с удесятеренной мощью. Но огонь уже проник в его внутренности и, кажется, растекался по жилам, начисто обессиливая его, и теперь он снова летел в черную пропасть...

Голова раскалывалась от боли, и Азирафаэль изгнал из крови остатки алкоголя. Он попытался проанализировать свой сон, но так и не пришел ни к какому выводу. Казалось, что он уже видел этот монастырь. То ли в Африке, из которой только что вернулся, то ли где-то на Ближнем Востоке, который сейчас усилиями Ада и Небес превращался в сплошную кровоточащую рану.

Несмотря на серьезное отставание в технологиях, Внизу тоже решили поучаствовать.

А подливать масла в огонь было в самой природе демонов.

Конечно, Кроули бы знал, как действовать в такой ситуации. Он бы обязательно что-нибудь придумал. Он вообще обычно думал за двоих, и у него это прекрасно получалось.

— Мне так тебя не хватает, — сказал Азирафаэль после очередной миссии, к которой он, к счастью, приложил руку лишь в качестве военного советника.

В тот раз Азирафаэлю удалось заснуть в относительно трезвом состоянии. В своем сне он особенно невежливо прогнал туристов из книжного магазинчика, а вернувшись на кухню, обнаружил за столом Кроули. Тот уже налил себе чая и держал в руках чашечку так, будто хотел согреть ладони. Но когда Азирафаэль кинулся к нему, чтобы обнять, Кроули вдруг встал из-за стола и бросился вон из магазина.

Азирафаэль долго бежал за ним по улицам Сохо, по набережной Темзы. Кричал, звал, умолял остановиться. Через пару миль он почти догнал Кроули на Мосту Тысячелетия. Тот исчез, буквально растворившись в воздухе.

Придя в себя, Азирафаэль весь день прокручивал сон в воображении.

Боялся забыть.

— Мне так тебя не хватает, — повторил вслух Азирафаэль.

Он очень надеялся, что этот сон повторится. Что он снова увидит Кроули.

Хотя бы так.

Поэтому он взял за привычку засыпать каждую ночь. Получалось плохо. Чаще всего Азирафаэль не запоминал сновидений. Иногда ему все же везло.

Кроули улыбался, снимал и снова надевал солнечные очки, проводил рукой по волосам. Порой они вместе шли по улицам Лондона. Пили чай в каком-нибудь кафе. Разговаривали: Азирафаэль потом всякий раз забывал, о чем. Но едва Азирафаэль протягивал руку, чтобы дотронуться до Кроули, как тот отступал, переходил на быстрый шаг и наконец пускался бежать. Или бросался к своей машине, спешно захлопывал дверь и заводил мотор. Азирафаэль все пытался его догнать. Это было важно: он о чем-то забыл сказать Кроули.

Или просто не успел, потому что считал, будто вечности хватит на все.

Не хватило. Время летело вперед с беспощадной скоростью.

За год, прошедший с того проклятого дня в Адане, он так и не выпал из ритма.

Надирался по вечерам, смотрел сны про Кроули, утром приводил себя в порядок, чертил мелом круг на полу и зажигал свечи. Отчитывался. Передавал донесения. Летал на миссии вместе с отрядом Сабраила. Или чертил другой круг, произносил другие слова — и оказывался на Небесах. Второе, конечно, требовало еще большей собранности и дисциплины. Порой Азирафаэль и сам не понимал, откуда он черпал силы. То есть, понимал. Все, что он сейчас делал, он делал только потому, что так хотел Кроули.

Когда Азирафаэль готовился к очередному сеансу связи с Небесами, в дверь вдруг позвонили.

— Да когда же вы отстанете, — выругался Азирафаэль.

Перед дверью стоял курьер Fedex с картонным конвертом.

— Мистер Фелл? — спросил он.

Азирафаэль рассеянно кивнул.

— Распишитесь.

В конверте оказалось приглашение на книжную ярмарку в Шанхае. И билеты в бизнес-класс на прямой рейс из Хитроу. Ошибки не было: и на приглашении, и на билете стояло имя мистера Фелла. Ярмарка открывалась через пару дней, и в ее рамках должна была состояться выставка старинных китайских рукописей.

Азирафаэль пожал плечами. Обратного адреса на конверте он тоже не отыскал и совершенно не понимал, кто бы мог прислать ему это приглашение.

Еще год назад он бы очень обрадовался такому сюрпризу.

Тогда все было иначе, и сам он был каким-то другим.

И ему было с кем поделиться своей радостью.

Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул, запер дверь на ключ, а конверт с билетами и приглашением отнес на кухню. Положил в ящик стола. Он ведь правда не знал, что делать.

На сеансе связи с Небесами его вдруг позвали Наверх: там шли торжества, посвященные уничтожению Содома и Гоморры. Как Азирафаэль узнал от Сабраила, этот праздник ангелы стали отмечать сравнительно недавно: идею выдвинул департамент Святого и Тайного Знания, а высшее Небесное командование ее немедленно одобрило. Азирафаэль приготовился слушать речи об устрашении грешников, но и Метатрон, и архангел Гавриил, и даже архангел Рагуил, глава департамента Воздаяния и Расплаты — все говорили лишь о новом Иерусалиме, который непременно будет построен. И о вечном светлом счастье, которое ожидает праведников.

Почти все это время Азирафаэль провел в компании бойцов из отряда Сабраила.

Те разговаривали, смеялись, делились воспоминаниями. Азирафаэль поймал себя на мысли, что ему почти не нужно притворяться перед ними. Они, в сущности, были хорошими парнями. Которые просто выполняли приказы. Больше ничего.

Именно в этот миг Сабраил вдруг произнес:

— Знаешь, а я ведь тоже считаю, что мы уже готовы к последней битве.

Азирафаэль почувствовал подступившую к горлу тошноту. Справился.

— Тогда почему мы медлим?

— Мы не медлим, — ответил Сабраил. — Как раз мы с тобой делаем все возможное, приближая этот священный момент.

В полночь Азирафаэль вернулся домой.

Сначала он просто слонялся по пабам Сохо. Когда один паб закрывался, он шел в следующий.

И всю неделю пил не просыхая.

Он не помнил, как и когда вернулся домой. Просто в какой-то день он проснулся с ужасной головной болью, лежа на полу кухни.

Азирафаэль кое-как привел себя в порядок. Натянул куртку и, заперев дверь магазинчика, пошел куда глаза глядят. Через несколько кварталов он остановился. Во рту было невыносимо сухо и противно. Он увидел перед собой небольшое кафе и вошел внутрь. Сел за единственный свободный столик, отодвинул забытую кем-то газету и, едва к нему подскочила веснушчатая официантка, сказал:

— Двойной латте, пожалуйста.

Он не понимал, что ему делать дальше.

Весь этот год он следовал указаниям Кроули. Пытался выяснить, кто стоит за приближением Апокалипсиса. Зарабатывал доверие Небес, но так никуда и не продвинулся. Да еще и сам оказался втянут в развязывание кровопролития.

Ему как раз принесли латте: на вкус кофе оказался ужасен, но жажду утолял. Азирафаэль заставил себя выпить все до конца.

Наконец он услышал:

— Желаете что-нибудь еще?

Это снова была та веснушчатая официантка.

— Да, — ответил Азирафаэль, — начать Армагеддон. Прямо сейчас.

Официантка невозмутимо улыбнулась и оставила его в покое.

Азирафаэль вдруг вспомнил, как много лет назад к нему пришел Кроули. Уговорил его подождать. Пожалеть этот бессмысленный, глупый и такой приятный мир.

Но потом Кроули погиб, и больше Азирафаэль никого не жалел.

Он взял со стола газету — это оказался The Independent, заляпанный апельсиновым соком. Щелчком пальцев Азирафаэль высушил бумагу и принялся листать.

«... несмотря на то, что в правление партии Адам Янг был избран сравнительно недавно, он считается одной из самых неожиданных и перспективных фигур на политическом небосклоне Британии. Тем удивительней, что мистер Янг вообще не выдвинул свою кандидатуру на выборы в Европарламент и уехал в Брюссель, согласившись быть всего лишь советником своего товарища по партии...»

В висках застучало молотом.

Азирафаэль знал, что ему делать.


	4. Глава 4.

Азирафаэль пересек Гран-Плас наискосок. Нечаянно толкнул какую-то даму, тут же извинился, споткнулся и налетел на парня, который делал селфи на фоне брюссельской ратуши.

— Pardon, — пробормотал он.

Обычно он не был таким неловким. А сейчас будто шел против течения, и людской поток облеплял и сдерживал его, не позволяя спешить.

На углу площади Азирафаэль остановился.

Десятки людей стояли на Гран-Плас, задрав голову. Все они сейчас пытались отыскать глазами пятиметровую статую Архангела Михаила, венчавшую шпиль ратуши.

Тщетно.

Железный Архангел вознесся так высоко, что стал почти невидим для человеческого зрения.

В этом смысле он не отличался от настоящего. Тот уже давно не показывался на Земле.

Азирафаэль свернул на улицу Шарля Бульса, прошел под аркадой и скоро остановился у маленького кафе. Он уже был здесь пару лет назад. Они с Кроули тогда взбудоражили и, пожалуй, разозлили всю очередь, потому что никак не могли выбрать начинку для вафли, — в меню было двадцать сортов — и в конце концов Азирафаэль попросил себе клубнику и киви, а Кроули, кажется, взял взбитые сливки, облитые шоколадом. Вафли здесь продавали навынос, и напротив прилавка стояли лишь два маленьких столика.

Один из этих столиков только что освободился.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на часы.

До встречи с тем, кому было предназначено уничтожить Вселенную, оставались считанные минуты.

Какая разница, закажет он что-нибудь или просто постоит у столика? Мир уже обречен на гибель.

Азирафаэль закрыл глаза. В голову вдруг пришло, что Кроули не хотел бы видеть его таким — озлобленным на весь мир, потерявшим надежду, с разъедающей пустотой внутри.

Но от того ангела, которого знал Кроули, уже совсем ничего не осталось.

— Привет!

Азирафаэль обернулся: похоже, мистер Адам Янг пришел сюда той же дорогой, что и он сам, со стороны Гран-Плас.

— Возьмем что-нибудь? — спросил Адам. — А то как-то невежливо, раз мы заняли столик. Давай я тебя угощу. Взбитые сливки с шоколадом или все-таки клубника с киви?

Азирафаэль был не в силах сопротивляться. И просто кивнул.

— Угу, — понимающе ответил Адам. — Я сейчас.

Адам был ровно такой, как и двадцать восемь лет назад: сильный и энергичный, а в его невероятных синих глазах все так же отражались высоты Небес и бездны Ада.

Неудивительно, что даже обычные журналисты — Азирафаэль вспомнил ту заметку в The Independent — считали мистера Янга темной лошадкой и удивлялись, почему человек, в котором за милю был виден прирожденный лидер, так осторожно, не спеша и основательно выстраивает свою политическую карьеру. Почему медлит, наблюдает, дает фору противникам.

— Молодец, что написал мне, — Адам как раз вернулся и поставил перед Азирафаэлем две горячих вафли: и с клубникой, и с шоколадом. Себе он взял без начинки, лишь посыпанную сахарной пудрой. — Хотя я бы и сам тебя разыскал в Брюсселе.

— Спасибо, что пришел.

Теперь Адам выжидающе смотрел на него, и от этого взгляда Азирафаэлю стало неудобно.

Но свое решение он уже принял.

— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь вмешиваться.

Адам откусил маленький кусочек вафли. И переформулировал:

— Обычно я стараюсь не вмешиваться.

— Двадцать восемь лет назад мы ошиблись, — сказал Азирафаэль, провожая взглядом школьную экскурсию. — Это мир не должен существовать. Его нужно немедленно уничтожить. И Небеса, и Ад — никто не заслуживает твоего снисхождения.

— А человечество?

Азирафаэль вздохнул.

Адам покачал головой. Вытер руки салфеткой, стряхнул сахарную пудру с рукава пиджака.

— Ты не получил приглашение?

— Какое приглашение?

— На ярмарку в Шанхай. И билеты. Я же говорил ему... знаешь, один раз я правда пытался до него достучаться и, между прочим, сказал, что никогда не поступил бы так со своими друзьями.

Теперь Азирафаэль ничего не понимал. Он смотрел на свои вафли и все пытался припомнить, что же случилось с тем приглашением. Кажется, он сунул его куда-то в ящик, под пачку счетов за коммунальные услуги, и благополучно о нем забыл. К тому же дату вылета он точно пропустил, да и выставка, кажется, заканчивалась сегодня.

— Ничего, — сказал Адам. — Я это исправлю. И да, скажи ему, что я его жду. На выходных я приеду в Тэдфилд, а иначе даже я не смогу...

Пространство вокруг Азирафаэля схлопнулось.


	5. Глава 5.

Голова кружилась, но по крайней мере он устоял на ногах.

Азирафаэль стоял в центре огромного выставочного зала, и вокруг него сейчас сновало множество людей с телефонами и планшетами. У большинства были раскосые глаза, и Азирафаэль сперва услышал китайскую речь, а потом среди невероятного шума, который напоминал жужжание осиного роя, вышедшего на бой с пчелами, разобрал слова на японском, немецком и английском.

Людей здесь было чуть ли не больше, чем книг на издательских стендах.

Он обвел зал взглядом, пока не отыскал глазами огромный красный баннер на противоположной стене. «Шанхайская книжная ярмарка» — прочел он на английском. Попытался разобрать иероглифы: за прошлое тысячелетие Азирафаэль довольно сносно освоил восточные языки.

А потом он увидел его.

Кроули стоял около стенда с альбомами Босха. В темном костюме и солнечных очках. Как будто он никуда не пропадал, не погибал, не падал с того моста в пропасть. Как будто он и правда назначил Азирафаэлю встречу в Шанхае, потому что присмотрел здесь неплохой ресторанчик южно-китайской кухни.

В одно мгновение Азирафаэль очутился рядом с ним. Притянул, прижал к себе со всей силой — и Кроули не исчез, не растворился в воздухе, не убежал, как это всякий раз случалось в дурацких сновидениях Азирафаэля. Кроули тоже обнял его, и теперь Азирафаэль не понимал, почему он всегда так расстраивался, когда не мог догнать Кроули во сне, ведь все эти сны были фальшивкой, и весь этот ужасный год тоже оказался чудовищным мороком. Кроули был рядом, и Азирафаэль слышал его дыхание и чувствовал биение сердца. И только это сейчас имело значение, только это было той непостижимой истиной, ради которой Азирафаэль был готов вызвать Небеса и Ад на поединок, только ради этого в небе вспыхивали миллионы звезд, рождались и умирали вселенные, а человеческие существа, ничего не знавшие о грядущем Армагеддоне, улыбались друг другу, искали правильные слова и находили смелость, чтобы произнести их вслух.

Азирафаэль не знал, сколько времени он вот так стоял посреди огромной толпы, обнимал Кроули и не желал отпускать.

— Скажи, ты очень злишься на меня?

Азирафаэль отступил ровно на полшага. Правда, он все равно продолжал держать Кроули за плечи. На всякий случай.

— Нет, — ответил Азирафаэль. — Я же ангел.

— Я должен был связаться с тобой раньше, но...

Азирафаэль покачал головой и обнял его еще сильнее.

— Мне жаль. Ангел, ты имеешь полное право сердиться на меня.

— Разве что самую капельку, если тебе этого так хочется, — вздохнул Азирафаэль и рассмеялся.

Сейчас Кроули стоял напротив него, стоял все так же невозможно близко, улыбался ему, а Азирафаэль просто разглядывал его и пытался прочесть на его лице, изменилось ли что-нибудь. Одно Азирафаэль знал наверняка: они снова были вместе, и теперь у них все будет хорошо.

Кроули чуть повернул голову, и на миг Азирафаэль увидел его глаза.

Зрачки Кроули — сверкающие золотом крупинки казались вкрапленными в серый мрамор — были совершенно человеческими, и Азирафаэль решил, что тот начал носить линзы. Если Кроули пришлось скрываться, он, вероятно, не хотел, чтобы в нем слишком легко опознавали демона.

Было что-то еще. Что-то, чему Азирафаэль пока не находил объяснения.

Какое-то неведомое ощущение, исходившее от Кроули.

— Я все объясню, — пообещал тот и тут же отвел взгляд. — Давай пойдем куда-нибудь.

— Давай.

Кроули поискал глазами выход и зашагал в нужную сторону. Азирафаэль последовал за ним, все еще не выпуская его запястье.

— Я никуда не исчезну, — пообещал Кроули, поворачиваясь к Азирафаэлю и улыбаясь.

— Да, ты никуда не исчезнешь, — ответил Азирафаэль. — Я больше не дам тебе этого сделать.

Кроули рассмеялся.

Они спустились на парковку. Азирафаэль почти ожидал увидеть еще одну «Бентли» родом из двадцатых и даже удивился, когда Кроули остановился перед современным двухместным спорткаром серебряного цвета. В марках автомобилей Азирафаэль разбирался очень плохо и, устроившись на пассажирском сиденье, просто спросил:

— А что это за модель?

— DB11, — Кроули пожал плечами. — Пока это лучшее, что выпустили в «Астон-Мартин». Сначала я хотел взять DB5, но потом передумал.

— Кстати, твоя «Бентли» все еще ждет тебя в Хитроу, — заметил Азирафаэль. — Я устроил так, что счета за парковку сваливаются прямо в мой почтовый ящик.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Кроули. — Потом рассчитаемся.

Азирафаэль хотел сказать, что это вообще не имеет значения, но Кроули как раз завел мотор. Спустя несколько минут они миновали многоэтажную развязку и выехали на восьмиполосное шоссе. Ему, конечно, хотелось спросить Кроули вовсе не о марке автомобиля. Он решил подождать.

У них еще будет время, чтобы обсудить все, что случилось с ними за этот страшный год.

А сейчас они мчались по магистрали навстречу солнцу — было около пяти вечера, и на город только-только наползали первые сумерки — в полном молчании. Азирафаэль ничуть не сомневался, что Кроули держит диск The Best of Queen в бардачке или в проигрывателе, но сейчас тот не включал музыку, и единственным звуком, нарушавшим тишину, было мерное рычание двигателя.

Азирафаэль все вертел головой по сторонам: вдоль шоссе и впереди как из-под земли вырастали небоскребы. А еще так можно было иногда посматривать на Кроули. Азирафаэль с трудом подавил в себе желание еще раз дотронуться до него: хотелось убедиться, что тот еще рядом.

Когда они нырнули в очередной туннель, Азирафаэль не выдержал:

— Ты ждал меня все эти дни на ярмарке?

— Да, — ответил Кроули. — Хотя я уже знал, что ты не прилетел тем рейсом, на который я прислал тебе билет. Но я почему-то думал, что ты все равно появишься.

Азирафаэль вздохнул, и Кроули сразу догадался:

— Адам?

— Конечно. Кстати, он велел передать, что хочет видеть тебя в Тэдфилде.

Кроули понимающе кивнул.

— Я знаю одно место, где можно неплохо поужинать. Ты не против китайской кухни?

— Ничуть.

— Отлично. Только сначала заедем на заправку. Бак почти на нуле, и мне не хотелось бы застрять на перекрестке или в туннеле.

Азирафаэль не сдержал удивления — он много раз ездил с Кроули по всей Британии и Европе и прекрасно помнил, что раньше тот вообще обходился без бензина.

Кроули как ни в чем не бывало продолжил:

— Я готов поспорить, что тебе понравится название ресторана, куда мы потом отправимся.

Азирафаэль снова решил повременить с вопросами и тоже сделал вид, что все в порядке. Выехав с заправки, Кроули взял курс на набережную. Потом он довольно долго кружил по деловому центру, попутно рассказывая Азирафаэлю о том, как власти Шанхая добиваются снижения числа автомобилей в городе. Азирафаэль так и не понял, плохо это или хорошо, но из речи Кроули выходило, что благие намерения в очередной раз выстлали прекрасную дорогу Вниз.

Наконец, Кроули решил оставить машину на подземной парковке торгового центра. Еще четверть часа они шли пешком. Азирафаэлю никак не удавалось сориентироваться в лабиринте незнакомых улиц, и он все задирал голову, пытаясь отличить один небоскреб от другого. Едва они оказались у набережной, он понял, что Кроули специально сделал крюк.

Они перешли улицу и остановились у самого берега реки. Кроули прислонился к металлическим перилам. Азирафаэль сделал то же самое, положив руку на поручень и нечаянно коснувшись спины Кроули: тот, впрочем, не шелохнулся. Сумерки понемногу становились гуще, солнце медленно спускалось к горизонту, и на набережной как раз включили подсветку зданий. Азирафаэль подумал, что не был в Шанхае как минимум лет сто: тогда британский сеттльмент только-только начинал возводить все эти великолепные консульства, клубы и банки, которыми сейчас любовались и местные, и приезжие, гулявшие по набережной.

— Как давно ты здесь?

— Три месяца.

— А до этого?

— До этого были Цюрих, Дубай и Токио. Ну, если не считать... — Кроули осекся и повернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, положив руки на перила. Теперь он вглядывался в небоскребы на другом берегу. — Здесь скоро будет много людей. Придут посмотреть закат. Пойдем?

— Пойдем, — согласился Азирафаэль.

Положа руку на сердце, ему было все равно: оставаться с Кроули здесь или идти с ним ужинать.

Они снова пересекли набережную и нырнули в переулок направо. Через пару кварталов они наконец оказались у дверей ресторана с названием Lost Heaven — Азирафаэль и вправду не сдержал улыбки при взгляде на вывеску. У входа их встретил официант. Кроули объяснил, что зарезервировал столик еще вчера, и их проводили на второй этаж. Азирафаэль слегка удивился: раньше Кроули вообще не беспокоили такие вещи, как заказ столика в ресторанах. Свободные столики просто появлялись там, куда тот приходил: некоторые гости вдруг вспоминали, что им уже пора домой. И он, ангел Азирафаэль, каждый раз бессовестно потакал демону. Он даже шутил, что нашел для себя оправдание: людям стоило проводить больше времени с семьей или на работе, а не впадать в грех чревоугодия во всяких там «Ритцах».

Им достался столик у окна: отсюда Азирафаэль мог снова любоваться колониальной архитектурой. Солнце уже спустилось к горизонту.

— Может быть, начнете с аперитива? — спросил официант.

— Да, — ответил Кроули. — У вас есть Moёt et Chandon, брют?

— Есть. Два бокала?

— Принесите бутылку.

Официант удалился, а Азирафаэль бросил взгляд на ресторанный зал: в полумраке и красноватом освещении свисающих с потолка ламп он мало что или кого мог бы здесь увидеть. Наконец, он даже решился заметить:

— Тебе же не нужны очки.

— Я привык.

— Если кто-нибудь и отыщет тебя здесь, то скорее потому, что ты их никогда не снимаешь.

Кроули вздохнул и ничего не ответил. К ним как раз вернулся официант, водрузив шампанское в ведерке со льдом на столик. Когда бокалы были наполнены, Кроули произнес:

— За встречу, ангел!

Азирафаэль опустошил свой бокал. Он все искал в себе смелость расспросить Кроули о том, как тот все-таки выжил. Что с ним происходит, почему у него такие глаза, почему он здесь, в Шанхае. Он даже почти придумал, как начать этот сложный разговор.

Кроули не оставил ему шансов.

— Теперь расскажи мне новости с Небес, — потребовал он.

— Я так и думал, что ты с этого начнешь. Почему я чувствую себя как на экзамене?

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, как люди чувствуют себя на экзаменах, — напомнил ему Кроули и рассмеялся. — Что тебе удалось узнать?

Азирафаэль горько вздохнул.

— Ничего, — он покачал головой. — Совсем ничего. Я не знаю, кто нам тогда мешал.

— Мешает, — поправил его Кроули. — Мы все еще в игре, ты и я.

— Насчет себя я не уверен.

Официант не оставлял их в покое: пришло время сделать заказ.

— Ты уже был здесь? — спросил Азирафаэль, откладывая меню в сторону.

— Да, и не раз.

— Тогда закажи что-нибудь на свой вкус.

— Ах, ангел, я польщен доверием, — Кроули нарочито поднял бровь.

— Я знаю тебя уже шесть тысяч лет. И я же не прошу тебя выбрать рождественский хорал или песнопения для воскресной службы.

Кроули улыбнулся. Повернулся к официанту и стал перечислять:

— Самоса с бараниной по-бирмански, холодная вермишель по-юннаньски и салат с цыпленком в стиле Jin Bo на первое. На второе: цыпленок в стиле Da Li и тушеный краб в кокосово-томатном соусе. Насчет десерта мы решим позже.

Он также заказал бутылку красного вина, и от официанта наконец удалось избавиться.

— Небеса довольны тобой, — сказал Кроули. — Тебе снова доверяют.

Это был не вопрос.

— Да, — подтвердил Азирафаэль. — За этот год я принял участие в большем количестве военных миссий, чем за все предыдущее тысячелетие.

— Очень хорошо.

— Меня используют. Что тут хорошего?

— Они думают, — Кроули подчеркнул это слово, — думают, что используют тебя.

Он поднялся из-за стола и, не дожидаясь официанта, сам разлил шампанское по бокалам.

— Ты когда-нибудь смотришь новости? По телевизору или на своем телефоне?

— Порой я обедаю с людьми, которые их придумывают, — ответил Кроули, поднимая свой бокал. — Или ужинаю с теми, кто на них зарабатывает. А что?

— Тогда ты знаешь, что происходит в мире. Ближний Восток, Южная Азия, Африка. Я был в каждой горячей точке, Кроули. Поначалу я думал, что буду спасать жизни людей. Поэтому я согласился. Наверно, я даже кого-то спас. Но куда большему числу людей я принес горе. Мои руки в крови, и мне горько вспоминать, что я там творил. Я считал, что мы — ангелы — можем участвовать только в миротворческих операциях. Оказалось, нет. Мы обязательно кого-то поддерживаем. И устрашаем грешников. Чтобы потом можно было возвести пару храмов на пепелище. Где люди будут бояться Бога и просить нас о заступничестве. Ты понимаешь, как это страшно звучит: бояться Бога?

Кроули помедлил. Он будто не знал, что отвечать, и поэтому сделал глоток шампанского.

А потом продолжил:

— Твое руководство, то есть, Небесное командование, считает, что взорвать планету — отличный план. Ты сам мне про это говорил. Чему ты удивляешься?

— Сам не знаю, — Азирафаэль покачал головой, вспоминая недавние торжества Наверху. И как он потом шатался по лондонским барам целую неделю, а затем разыскал Адама. — Они хотят построить Новый Иерусалим. Только сначала они всех убьют, а потом будут разбираться, кто грешник, а кто праведник.

— Где-то я это уже слышал. Кажется, веке в тринадцатом. Похоже, ваши методы не слишком изменились.

— Это не наши методы!

— Извини, — сказал Кроули.

Азирафаэль опустил глаза: ему вдруг стало невыносимо стыдно. Он бы хотел вернуться на набережную и провести там весь вечер с Кроули. Только не обсуждать с ним Небеса. Вообще не говорить о политике. Просто идти вдоль берега реки куда глаза глядят или разглядывать небоскребы. И чувствовать себя человеком. Да, человеком. Не ангелом, который летает на миротворческие миссии. И забыть о том, что в мире вообще существуют Небеса и Ад.

Он покрутил бокал в руках и наконец вылил в себя шампанское.

— Я больше не понимаю, что такое Падение.

Кроули рассмеялся.

— Ты мог спросить меня раньше!

— Как видишь, я внимательно тебя слушаю.

Кроули улыбнулся. Откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил руки на груди.

— Знаешь, чем мы с тобой в принципе различаемся? — спросил он. — Я демон. Не потому, что я хожу с вилами и коллекционирую души грешников. Мне неинтересны души грешников, если честно. Я демон, потому что для меня цель всегда оправдывает средства. И сейчас моя цель — сделать все, чтобы этот мир уцелел. Чтобы всю следующую вечность я провел, ужиная в лучших ресторанах в твоей компании. Для этого я готов пожертвовать многим.

К столику как раз вернулся официант с первыми блюдами. Пока тот расставлял тарелки, Азирафаэль раздумывал над словами Кроули. Что отвечать, он не знал.

— Попробуй самосу, — предложил Кроули.

— Обязательно, — Азирафаэль взял одну и переложил на свою тарелку. Полил соусом. — Ты сам ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— Мы все еще в игре, — ответил Кроули, подцепляя палочками кусочек цыпленка. — Это самое главное.

Азирафаэль имел в виду нечто совершенно другое, но давить на Кроули он просто не мог.

— Значит, ты нашел, кто из наших хочет устроить Армагеддон?

— Нет. Он действует через людей, — сообщил Кроули. — Через политиков, военных, бизнесменов, через всех, кто имеет влияние. Через элиту. Но это не может быть основная стратегия Небес. Иначе они бы уже начали войну с нами. Как я понимаю, ваше вооружение намного превосходит все то, что изобрели Внизу.

Кроули отвел взгляд, а Азирафаэль напрягся: он не очень хотел развивать эту тему дальше. И вспоминать Адану.

— Из чего я делаю вывод, что это его собственная инициатива, — заключил Кроули. — И если это не сам Архистратиг, то наш герой ведет свою игру. Ни с кем не посоветовавшись. Действует через голову начальства. Вот что важно. И мы это обязательно используем.

— Если бы ты знал, какие речи произносит Метатрон на Небесах...

— И какие же?

— Агитирует за скорое уничтожение Ада и устрашение грешников.

— Он может сколько угодно агитировать, но это точно не он.

Кроули положил себе на тарелку еще немного холодной вермишели.

— Почему ты так уверен?

— Потому что Метатрон лично встречался с Адамом Янгом, — ответил Кроули. — После этого он сам никогда не отдаст приказ о начале Армагеддона.

— Тогда кто?

— Любой из архангелов. Я же их не знаю. Точнее, уже не помню...

Азирафаэль доедал салат с цыпленком. Он все пытался вспомнить Небесное командование и поймал себя на мысли, что вообще не хочет о нем думать.

— Поэтому ты был в Токио, Дубае...

— И не только. Поэтому я здесь. Сейчас очень многое зависит от Китая, понимаешь? От решений, которое примет китайское правительство и их элита. Я провел этот год среди людей. Я многое узнал. Многому у них научился.

— Знаешь, я очень тебе завидую, — вырвалось у Азирафаэля.

Кроули молча посмотрел на него, сдвинув очки на переносицу.

— Извини.

— Нет, ничего.

— Прости меня. Я не хотел, правда...

Кроули махнул рукой. Улыбнулся и потянулся к ведерку с шампанским.

— Выпьем за нас с тобой. За удачу, ангел!

— За удачу.

К счастью, официант уже возвращался со вторыми блюдами. И бутылкой французского Марго.

— Этот тушеный краб очень хорош, — заметил Азирафаэль. — Кстати, где ты теперь поселился?

Кроули довольно улыбнулся.

— В Шанхае есть неплохая недвижимость, куда имеет смысл вкладывать средства. Ты ведь остановишься у меня?

— Даже если ты меня не пригласишь, я просто переночую на коврике у твоей двери.

— Я так и понял.

Все оставшееся время они не произнесли и слова об Армагеддоне и политике. Кроули сравнивал Шанхай и Токио, предложил взять рисовые пирожные на десерт и долго объяснял, чем китайские рисовые пирожные отличаются от японских.

Из ресторана они вышли лишь в одиннадцатом часу. Ехать оказалось недолго — миновав несколько кварталов и один туннель, Кроули вдруг объявил, что они уже на месте. Азирафаэль выглянул в окно.

— И сколько здесь этажей?

— Шестьдесят, — сообщил Кроули.

Машина нырнула на подземную парковку.

Азирафаэль почти не удивился, когда лифт довез их на самый верх.

В конце концов, он давно знал Кроули и его вкусы.

— Будешь кофе или чай?

— Лучше чай, если можно.

Кроули ушел на кухню. Приникнув к французскому окну, растянувшемуся во всю стену гостиной, Азирафаэль c восторгом разглядывал ночной город — тот горел и светился всеми красками мира. Он даже не заметил, как Кроули вернулся с подносом, чайником и чашками.

— Хочешь выйти на террасу? Там, правда, прохладно и воет ветер. Но вид оттуда еще лучше.

— А ты умеешь искушать.

— Профессиональная деформация, ангел.

Кроули поставил поднос на небольшой низкий столик и открыл прозрачную дверь.

Азирафаэль втянул в легкие холодный воздух и померил террасу шагами. Дошел до самого края, обнесенного высокими перилами.

— Похоже, у тебя интересные соседи, — сказал Азирафаэль, указывая на соседний небоскреб.

Казалось, до террасы, на которой шла вечеринка, было рукой подать.

— Еще какие интересные, — заметил Кроули. — Там живет человек, который принимает решения в том, что касается военной промышленности Китая. Его зовут господин Гао. В Китае, конечно, еще десять миллионов человек с такой фамилией. Но только этим господином Гао очень интересуется тот, кого мы с тобой ищем. Больше того: я подозреваю, что ваша сторона недавно сделала господину Гао предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться.

— И поэтому ты поселился здесь.

— Мне нужно было произвести впечатление.

— Деньги открывают доступ куда угодно?

— Не совсем, но они очень помогают. И я постарался, чтобы они у меня были. Еще до... — Кроули замялся, подбирая слова. — До того, что случилось год назад.

Покинув террасу, они вернулись в гостиную и устроились на гигантском диване, обитом белой кожей. Кроули разлил чай по чашкам и наконец-то снял темные очки, положив их на широкую тумбу рядом с двухметровой пальмой.

Только сейчас Азирафаэль обратил внимание на комнатные растения, занимавшие почти всю стену напротив окна. Он отпил чая и поднялся. Ему хотелось рассмотреть, что нового и экзотического вырастил Кроули в Шанхае.

— Между прочим, я спас почти все твои растения, — сообщил Азирафаэль. — Правда, половину все-таки пришлось отдать соседям. Знаешь, у меня просто нет столько места.

Кроули улыбнулся.

— Ты их, наверно, совсем разбаловал.

— Наверно.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на диффенбахию, у которой пожелтели кончики листьев. Бильбергия и хамедорея казались вялыми. Нижние листья эхмеи стали совсем черными. Конечно, он всегда был против методов укрощения флоры, которыми пользовался Кроули, но в то же время не мог представить себе ничего подобного в лондонской квартире, где прежде жил демон.

— У тебя, похоже, совсем нет времени ими заниматься.

— Не могу найти правильный температурный режим, — объяснил Кроули.

Азирафаэль вернулся к нему. Сел рядом на диван и отставил чашку.

— Что с тобой случилось?

Кроули смотрел на него самыми обычными человеческими глазами. Лишь редкие золотые искорки, то и дело вспыхивающие на серой радужке, напоминали о том, кем он все-таки являлся. Точнее, кем стал по своему выбору шесть тысяч лет назад.

Азирафаэль обхватил его запястье ладонью. Кроули нахмурился, но отдергивать руку не стал.

— Ты должен был погибнуть, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Тот меч был создан для уничтожения души. Это прототип нового оружия. Но ты выжил. Ты существуешь. Как это возможно?

— Я существую, — согласился Кроули. — Какое точное определение. Жизнью это назвать трудно.

Он все-таки выдернул руку. Потер переносицу и закрыл глаза, опускаясь на белую кожаную подушку.

— Пожалуйста, расскажи мне.

Теперь Кроули полулежал на диване и ничего не отвечал.

— Может быть, я смогу помочь. В те дни мне снились странные сны. Я видел, что случилось с тобой. Видел, как ты горишь и падаешь в одну пропасть, а потом в другую.

— Дальше был водопад, — объяснил Кроули. — Я очень плохо помню, что там было. Этот ваш проклятый огонь горел даже в воде! И чем больше я хотел его погасить, тем хуже мне становилось. Иногда я отключался и тогда переставал чувствовать боль. Потом я приходил в себя, пытался выбраться, и все начиналось снова.

— Но ты выбрался.

— Не знаю. Может, меня просто вынесло на берег. Я пришел в сознание, и все снова загорелось.

— А дальше? Мне снилось, что ты был в каком-то монастыре.

— Больше было похоже на камеру пыток. Нет, они искренне хотели помочь и читали надо мной молитвы. Спасибо, что не полили меня святой водой. Когда я пришел в себя снова, то уже ничего не чувствовал. Потом я сбежал.

Азирафаэль допил свой остывший чай. Повернулся к Кроули: тот открыл глаза и теперь всем своим видом выражал недовольство.

— Если я пытаюсь призвать к себе свои силы, — добавил Кроули, — меня снова начинает жечь. Как будто внутри меня какой-то барьер, какая-то граница. И едва я перехожу ее, я начинаю что-то чувствовать, на секунду мне кажется, что все как раньше, но потом все загорается.

— Значит, те монахи спасли тебя.

Кроули ничего не ответил.

— Поедем домой, — сказал Азирафаэль.

— Домой?

— В Лондон.

— Это опасно и бессмысленно, — ответил Кроули. — Наверху и Внизу считают, что меня нет в живых. В смысле, совсем нет. И это мое единственное преимущество сейчас. За мной никто не следит. Меня невозможно вызвать как демона. Я могу делать что угодно.

Азирафаэль вздохнул.

— А меня наверно уже ищет Сабраил...

— Кто такой Сабраил?

— Командир ангельского отряда. Боевой херувим. С которым я был на тех миссиях в Африке и на Ближнем Востоке.

— Тем более, — заметил Кроули. — Видишь, мне нельзя появляться в Лондоне.

— Если тебя найдут здесь, я ничем не смогу помочь.

— Меня не найдут.

— Адам велел передать, что ждет тебя в Британии. Наверняка он сможет тебя исцелить. Кто еще, если не он?

Кроули выдержал паузу.

— Я подумаю. Вообще я надеялся, что через некоторое время все пройдет само. Мне кажется, уже есть кое-какие улучшения. Иногда я как будто что-то чувствую. Но мне бы не хотелось лететь в Британию, если по Сохо и Мейфэйру разгуливают отряды всяких там Сабраилов. Я могу просто не успеть к Адаму, если по пути меня перехватят твои коллеги. А переживать все это во второй раз — нет уж, спасибо.

Азирафаэль привстал и разлил чай по чашкам. Потом подал одну чашку Кроули.

— Разреши мне попробовать вылечить тебя.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Ты ангел, ты не сможешь. У нас разная природа сил.

— Давай попробуем.

— Мне вполне хватило тех монахов с их молитвами.

— Я не собираюсь молиться. Можно мне хотя бы посмотреть?

Кроули вздохнул. Взгляд его скользнул по ночному городу за окном, он выпрямился, всплеснул руками и заулыбался.

— Между прочим, я тоже получил приглашение на вечеринку к господину Гао. Я вежливо отказался. Пришлось сказать, что сегодня я очень занят. Но мы можем пойти туда прямо сейчас. Господин Гао и его супруга будут рады, они очень приятные люди. Для них я влиятельный человек из Англии со связями и большими деньгами. А ты мой приятель из Лондона, продаешь редкие издания на аукционах.

— Это была самая провальная попытка искушения, Кроули.

Тот отвернулся.

— Покажи, что с тобой случилось.

Кроули поставил чашку на стол и нехотя встал. Снял пиджак, повесил его на спинку высокого кресла. Развязал галстук и расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке. Уселся обратно на диван. Закрыл глаза.

Азирафаэль придвинулся к нему и осторожно потянул за край рубашки — его передернуло, когда он увидел широкий шрам от ожога, пересекающий торс Кроули. Тот проклятый день снова встал перед его глазами: полет в Адану, отряд Сабраила, меч, мост, падающий в пропасть Кроули. Азирафаэль решительно прогнал видения. Он очень осторожно дотронулся до шрама пальцами — Кроули даже не вздрогнул, а лишь приоткрыл глаза — и представил, как светлая солнечная энергия из его пальцев льется в этот шрам, исцеляя ткани.

Ничего не получилось.

— Мне придется кое о чем тебя попросить, — сказал Азирафаэль.

— Да?

— Попробуй призвать свои силы.

Азирафаэль ожидал, что Кроули сразу откажется, но тот подчинился.

Прошла секунда, другая, и его глаза вдруг загорелись золотым пламенем, а зрачок вытянулся. В то же мгновение вспыхнул и шрам на груди. Азирафаэль коснулся его пальцами, и его едва не обожгло. Или ему просто показалось, что обожгло, а на самом деле он лишь почувствовал чужую боль. Он так и не понял.

Огонь погас быстро.

Кроули тяжело дышал. Он откинулся на диванные подушки, кое-как застегнул пуговицы на рубашке и прикрыл глаза ладонью.

Азирафаэль протянул к нему руку. Знакомое ему искусство исцеления так и не сработало. Некоторое время он сидел рядом с Кроули на диване, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то похожее из своей практики длиной в несколько тысячелетий.

Ничего не приходило в голову. Тогда он вдруг услышал мерное дыхание: Кроули, похоже, уснул.

Азирафаэль осторожно поднялся с дивана. Собрал со столика чашки и отнес на кухню, которая оказалась соединена с огромной столовой. Обошел все комнаты пентхауса, от гардеробной до спальни. Наконец, нашел одеяло, вернулся в гостиную и накрыл им Кроули.

Потушил свет, а сам ушел в столовую.

Что делать, он не знал. То есть, знал: нужно было уговорить Кроули вернуться в Англию. Адам сможет ему помочь. Кто еще, если не Адам.

Азирафаэль оглядел столовую: она все-таки казалась чуть более обжитой, чем столовая в прежнем жилище Кроули. По крайней мере, здесь Кроули как минимум заваривал себе кофе или чай. Азирафаэль решил проведать его кабинет. На письменном столе лежали несколько альбомов — Брейгель, Ван Эйк и другие старые мастера. Должно быть, Кроули купил альбомы на книжной ярмарке, пока ждал его. Забрав книги, Азирафаэль вернулся в столовую и устроился в кресле. Так он и провел несколько часов: иногда, правда, выходил в гостиную и просто смотрел на Кроули. Тот, похоже, забрался на диван с ногами и теперь спал в более удобной позе. Вечеринка в пентхаусе напротив уже закончилась, и там тоже погасили свет.


	6. Глава 6.

Пролистав альбом с полотнами Вермеера в пятый раз, Азирафаэль снова пошел в кабинет в надежде отыскать там какие-нибудь другие книги. Ничего не найдя, покачал головой. Заглянул в гостиную: Кроули никуда не делся. Азирафаэль открыл холодильник, подавил желание съесть пирожное, которое, кажется, ждало здесь именно его. И вернулся к Брейгелю.

Он собирался наведаться в кабинет Кроули и в третий раз: не может же быть, что тот вообще не читает книг. Но за окнами забрезжил рассвет, и Азирафаэль отложил Брейгеля в сторону.

Рассвет всегда нес в себе надежду. Наступал новый день, и даже солнце светило иначе. Вчера, например, Азирафаэль все еще оплакивал Кроули и летел в Брюссель на встречу с Антихристом, чтобы вместе с тем начать Армагеддон. Кроули оказался жив, и сегодня Азирафаэль уже не понимал, как он мог хотеть приблизить конец света.

Он пообещал себе, что завтра все станет еще лучше.

Например, он уговорит Кроули вернуться с ним в Англию.

И не позволит, чтобы тот снова так рисковал собой.

Скоро Азирафаэль услышал шаги: похоже, Кроули проснулся и ушел в душ. Через полчаса тот появился в столовой.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Кроули.

— Доброе утро.

За столом Кроули говорил только о делах. Сначала он вообще хотел отправиться завтракать в кафе, но Азирафаэль предложил свою помощь, — в смысле, сам все приготовил — и Кроули больше не настаивал.

— Надо было нам все-таки сходить на ту вечеринку к господину Гао. Я подумал, что у него могут быть какие-нибудь особенные гости, понимаешь? Которых ты узнаешь.

— А они узнают меня, — парировал Азирафаэль, доедая яичницу. — По-моему, не очень хорошая идея.

Кроули допил чай, ушел в свой кабинет и скоро вернулся с записной книжкой.

— Завтра господин Гао летит в Пекин. А сегодня он работает дома. Кажется, мне стоит вас познакомить. Позвоню ему сегодня вечером.

— Откуда у тебя эти сведения?

— От его секретаря. Которому я плачу лучше, чем господин Гао.

Азирафаэль не знал, что и думать: пусть Кроули не мог пользоваться своими демоническими силами, он все равно остался демоном в душе. И сейчас, наверно, от этого была кое-какая польза. По крайней мере, так хотелось думать Азирафаэлю.

На всякий случай он сменил тему.

— Можно, я задам тебе один личный вопрос?

— Я весь внимание, — ответил Кроули.

— Ты вообще не читаешь книг? В твоем кабинете я нашел только альбомы с той ярмарки.

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Я тоже задам тебе личный вопрос. Ангел, ты помнишь, какой сейчас год?

— Две тысячи восемнадцатый, а что?

— Никто больше не покупает бумажные книги, — объяснил Кроули. — Конечно, если только это не старинные Библии. Весь остальной мир давно перешел на электронные издания. И я тоже.

— Вот здесь ты ошибаешься, — покачал головой Азирафаэль.

Они продолжили спорить в лифте и на парковке. Телефон Кроули вдруг звякнул.

— Это снова тот секретарь?

— Да, — ответил Кроули. — И он пишет, что планы господина Гао изменились. Сегодня у него срочная встреча в Ханчжоу. Это около сотни миль отсюда.

— И мы что, едем туда? Что мы там будем делать?

— Познакомимся с кем-то из твоего начальства, я очень надеюсь.

Идея насторожила Азирафаэля. Дело было даже не в том, что Кроули сперва предложил ему автомобильную прогулку по Шанхаю и ланч в самой роскошной пельменной. Ему было, по сути, все равно, куда ехать, лишь бы Кроули находился рядом и больше не пропадал. Азирафаэль сел на пассажирское сиденье и никак не мог понять, что его тяготит. Они не успели проехать и трех миль до магистрали, чтобы взять курс на Ханчжоу, как телефон Кроули снова зазвенел.

— В мою квартиру кто-то залез, — удивленно сказал тот. — Никогда не думал, что сигнализация пригодится.

— Ты вызовешь полицию, или они уже получили сигнал?

— Разумеется, нет.

— Я плохо тебя понял. Что это значит?

— Это значит, что мы возвращаемся, — сказал Кроули и на ближайшем перекрестке развернул машину прямо на красный свет.

Обратно они добрались за считанные минуты: Кроули, разумеется, нарушил все мыслимые и немыслимые правила. Азирафаэлю пришлось стать его сообщником в преступлениях — например, отодвинуть некоторые автомобили, чтобы избежать аварий, а когда за ними увязался патруль, заставить мотор полицейской машины начисто исчезнуть из-под капота.

— Я смотрю, ты многому у меня научился, — одобрительно заметил Кроули.

Он бросил машину прямо на улице, не заезжая на парковку.

Азирафаэль вбежал в фойе здания вслед за ним. Первым, что они увидели, был убитый консьерж.

— Кроули, мы сейчас же вызовем полицию!

— Нет.

— Тогда останься здесь, внизу.

— Ни в коем случае. Это моя квартира! Меня хотят подставить! Я должен знать, что происходит!

Пока они препирались, лифт уже подъехал.

У Азирафаэля было ровно тридцать восемь секунд, чтобы уговорить Кроули хотя бы подождать в коридоре.

На это Кроули неожиданно согласился.

Азирафаэль осторожно толкнул дверь и очутился внутри. Прислушался. Выглянул в коридор, залитый ярким солнечным светом. Неудобно, когда ты как на ладони. Тогда Азирафаэль неслышно щелкнул пальцами и сделал себя почти невидимым для человеческих глаз.

Если это человек — что ж, он сможет его задержать.

Если это демон, если Ад все-таки отыскал Кроули...

Будь что будет, решил Азирафаэль.

По коридору, устланному паркетом, он ступал очень осторожно.

В столовой никого не было. В кабинете тоже. Следующая дверь вела в гостиную: к счастью, мягкое ковровое покрытие гасило шаги.

Убийцу он увидел сразу: в темной одежде, гибкий и стройный, тот хозяйничал на террасе. То есть, складывал оружие — Азирафаэль легко определил снайперскую винтовку. Чем-то похожим были вооружены парни в отряде Сабраила.

Сердце кольнуло, когда Азирафаэль понял, что опоздал.

Задержать убийцу он сможет, сможет и допросить, а вот человеческую жизнь уже не вернешь.

Не ожидал Азирафаэль только одного.

Выстрела. Без глушителя. От которого убийца буквально осел на пол и завыл, схватившись за ногу.

Спустя секунду Азирафаэль очутился на террасе.

И теперь смотрел в глаза Кроули, который держал в руках револьвер и уже склонился над убийцей.

— На кого ты работаешь? — спросил Кроули. — Кто тебя прислал?

Убийца ничего не ответил: он все еще выл от боли, катаясь по полу.

— Второй раз я буду стрелять в колено, — пообещал Кроули. — Будет очень больно. Кто тебя прислал?

— Господин Гао...

— Нет, — возразил Кроули. — Господина Гао ты только что убил.

Азирафаэль подошел ближе: в голове промелькнула мысль, что второй выход на террасу он просто не заметил. И все равно они не успели спасти Гао.

Он взглянул на Кроули — зрачки у того вдруг вытянулись, а глаза вспыхнули желтым огнем.

— Нет! — закричал убийца. — Нет! Я все сделал, как он сказал!

— Кто тебя прислал?

— Я не знаю! Он сказал, что его зовут Гао... у него... у него были такие же глаза!

Кроули опустил револьвер и тяжело выдохнул, а его зрачки снова приобрели человеческий вид.

Они с Азирафаэлем переглянулись.

— Ты был прав, — вдруг сказал Кроули.

— Да, — заметил Азирафаэль. — И мы немедленно уезжаем.


	7. Глава 7.

Когда арендованный мистером К. Роули бизнес-джет поднялся в воздух, Азирафаэль с облегчением вздохнул. В аэропорту Шанхая ему пришлось срочно материализовать новые документы для них обоих, а еще взять на себя службу безопасности и погранконтроль. На самом деле он просто действовал по инструкциям Кроули: сломать жесткий диск на одном компьютере, вырубить внутреннюю сеть, перепутать телефонные номера.

Тот с радостью делился опытом.

Надо ли говорить, что после этого аэропорт оказался объятым хаосом?

— Надеюсь, за нами не вышлют истребитель, — сказал Азирафаэль.

— Все будет хорошо, — ответил Кроули, поправляя солнечные очки. — Ты справился на отлично.

— Мне стыдно за то, сколько людей из-за нас с тобой сегодня пропустят свой рейс.

— А представь, как они сейчас злятся и проклинают диспетчеров!

— Ужасно.

— Да, — согласился Кроули. — Поистине ужасно. Безоговорочная победа сил Зла. Жаль, что я не могу включить это в свой отчет.

— Кроули, имей совесть.

— Совесть? У меня? — спросил тот. И тут же вздохнул. — Поверь мне, на мое руководство это не произвело бы ни малейшего впечатления. Я уже пробовал. Большинство демонов не в курсе, что такое компьютер.

Азирафаэль хотел сказать, что лично его это не слишком расстраивает. Но промолчал. Он давно не знал, стоит ли радоваться тому, что Небеса так сильно обогнали Ад в технологиях. Может быть, паритет в вооружении стал бы спасением для Земли. Обеим сторонам было чему поучиться у людей: ни одна из ядерных держав не собиралась начинать войну первой.

По крайней мере, до сих пор.

— Хорошо, что нам все-таки дали разрешение на взлет.

— Дипломатические паспорта были неплохой идеей.

В голосе Кроули опять слышалось самодовольство, но как раз с этим утверждением Азирафаэль спорить не стал. Он оглядел самолет: здесь тоже все было устроено по вкусу Кроули. Небольшой салон с удобными мягкими креслами, в которых они сейчас и разместились друг напротив друга. Миниатюрная спальня, душ и, разумеется, бар с маленькой кухней. На борту их встретил стюард: забрав куртку Азирафаэля, он повесил ее на вешалку в салоне.

— Хочешь выпить? — предложил ему Кроули.

Впрочем, демон и раньше умел читать его мысли. Или просто слишком хорошо его знал.

— Не откажусь.

Кроули жестом подозвал стюарда.

— Вина или чего-нибудь покрепче? Кстати, здесь подают отличные коктейли.

— А что будет на ланч? Мы не успели пообедать, — заметил Азирафаэль.

— Филе-миньон сухой сушки с сальсой из манго и миндально-кунжутным песто, — сказал стюард. — Или филе тунца c картофельным гратеном и мятным соусом. Или базиликовые фарфалле с панчеттой и маскарпоне.

— Стейк-хаус в небесах, — ввернул Кроули. — Ваша сторона вряд ли сможет этим похвастаться.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся.

— Знаете, все-таки тунец.

— Я присоединюсь к моему другу, — произнес Кроули. — Филе-миньон оставим на ужин, нам еще долго лететь. У вас еще осталось то розовое из Прованса?

— Конечно, мистер Роули.

Когда стюард разлил вино по бокалам и отправился жарить стейки, Азирафаэль спросил:

— У тебя всегда одни и те же пилоты?

— Да, — ответил Кроули. — Капитан корабля — мисс Джейн Салливан, подполковник ВВС Соединенных Штатов Америки в отставке. И второй пилот — мистер, то есть месье Пьер Брулебуа, майор ВВС Франции в отставке. Я всегда пользуюсь услугами профессионалов.

Азирафаэль пригубил вино. Он задумался, какими причудливыми путями идут люди. Сначала ты делаешь хорошую карьеру в вооруженных силах, а потом переходишь на службу Аду. На миг Азирафаэлю показалось, что он даже уловил некую связь. А потом вспомнил, что отряд Сабраила так же взлетал и садился на военных аэродромах Англии и Турции.

Некоторое время они с Кроули провели в молчании. Когда стейки из тунца были уничтожены, Азирафаэль произнес:

— Тебя все-таки выследили.

— Да, — согласился Кроули. Он снял темные очки и покрутил их в руках. — Это не может быть совпадением. Они планировали застрелить господина Гао именно с моей террасы. Они знали, что я там живу. То есть, меня хотели подставить.

— Хорошо, что мы задержали убийцу. По крайней мере, полиция будет знать, что ты ни при чем.

Убийцу Азирафаэль обездвижил сам. А револьвер Кроули отправил в небытие. Блюстителям закона, конечно, придется распутывать множество загадок. Особенно в связи с исчезновением мистера К. Роули.

— Если он на допросе будет рассказывать о желтых глазах своего нанимателя, — Кроули пожал плечами, — то я ему не завидую. Он может вызвать гнев Ада, скажем так. Было бы милосерднее выбросить его с шестидесятого этажа.

— Я не могу так поступить, — нахмурился Азирафаэль. — Скажи, Кроули, у тебя много врагов?

— Миллионы прекрасноликих ангелов в сверкающих доспехах с пылающими мечами. Которым я вообще ничего не сделал. Никогда не понимал, за что они все меня так ненавидят.

— Я имел в виду тех, кто Внизу.

— Ах, вот ты о ком, — Кроули чуть помедлил. — Достаточно. То есть, немало.

Азирафаэль покачал головой.

В ответ Кроули выдержал паузу. Сделал глоток вина и подытожил:

— Очень, очень много.

— Тебя подставил кто-то из твоих коллег.

— Мои, как ты выражаешься, коллеги действуют в точности с регламентом.

— Знаешь, это так абсурдно звучит. Демоны и регламент. Кто бы мог подумать.

— У нас не приветствуется свобода воли, скажем так. А правила — это то, на чем держится Ад. Если бы Внизу узнали, что я не погиб, они бы немедленно связались со мной. Мне бы пришлось объяснять, почему все так вышло и почему я не отвечал на их призывы целый год. Кстати, я вполне был к этому готов. Я и сейчас готов. Я все рассчитал еще тогда.

— Только не говори, что из Аданы ты собирался вернуться героем.

— Я беру пример с тебя, ангел.

Азирафаэль вздохнул и допил вино.

— Тогда я совсем ничего не понимаю.

— Кому выгодно убийство господина Гао? — спросил Кроули и покрутил бокал в руке. — И вашей, и нашей стороне. Я точно знаю, что с ним связывался кто-то с Небес. Предположительно тот, кого мы ищем. Возможно, за Гао следил какой-нибудь демон. Который понял, что Гао действует в союзе с Небесами. Поэтому его превентивно ликвидировали.

— Похоже на правду.

— Нет, — Кроули покачал головой. — Что-то здесь не сходится. Предположим, что тот, кого мы ищем, на самом деле собирался избавиться от Гао. Потому что уничтожение Гао куда более выгодно и может вызвать интересный конфликт в китайской элите. Что бы он тогда сделал? Он мог бы натравить на Гао демонов.

— Архангел? Демонов?

Кроули вздохнул.

— Они обмениваются информацией. Наши стороны. Я давно это подозревал. К тому же, всегда можно скормить противнику нужную информацию и заставить его действовать.

Азирафаэль откинулся на спинку кресла.

Посмотрел в окно: они сейчас летели сквозь кипенно-белое облако.

— Все равно не сходится, — сказал Кроули.

— Почему не сходится?

— Потому что Внизу не смогли найти никого, кто бы мог достойно представлять интересы Ада на Земле. То есть, они, конечно, назначили одного идиота, но...

— И кто сейчас занимает твою должность? Между прочим, меня так и не проинформировали.

Кроули махнул рукой и поморщился.

— Он ничего из себя не представляет. Совершенно скучный тип. Сейчас он болтается в США. Окучивает монастырь в Юте. Искушает настоятеля. Как видишь, со времен четырнадцатого века у нас мало что изменилось. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, ангел.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся.

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Кроули. Раньше ты не был таким самонадеянным.

— В мою должностную инструкцию добавили пункт о необходимом количестве смертных грехов. Пришлось срочно учиться гордыне, — объяснил Кроули. И тут же добавил: — Ладно, я пошутил. Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты никогда не думал, что этот тип может быстро освоиться?

Кроули поднял бровь.

— Не знаю, — признался он.

— Может, выпьем чая? — предложил Азирафаэль.

Кроули снова подозвал стюарда. Они еще долго обсуждали ситуацию с господином Гао и проверяли все возможные гипотезы. Потом разговор сам собой перескочил на Лондон: Азирафаэль рассказывал, что изменилось в городе за этот год.

— Мы обязательно должны отметить твое возвращение.

— Да. Только сначала разберемся с делами, — ответил Кроули.

Он смотрел на Азирафаэля поверх солнечных очков. И в его глазах сейчас читалось что угодно, кроме самонадеянности и ослепления гордыней.

Они вдруг замолчали. Потом Кроули и вовсе извинился, сказав, что поспит хотя бы часик.

Азирафаэль подумывал, не последовать ли его примеру, но так и не смог избавиться от беспокойства. Поэтому он просто стал планировать, что они предпримут в Лондоне. Как навестят Адама. Как он сам поговорит с Сабраилом: Азирафаэль уже придумал, чем объяснить свое исчезновение, и даже набросал черновик отчета о том, как он лично преследовал неизвестного и очень опасного демона по всему миру, включая Китай.

Все будет хорошо, решил Азирафаэль, глядя на спящего Кроули.


	8. Глава 8.

В Лондон они прилетели около пяти вечера.

Дипломатические паспорта, которые Азирафаэль сотворил еще в Шанхае, пригодились и здесь. Погранконтроль они прошли с рекордной скоростью, а багажа у них и вовсе не было.

Минут через пятнадцать они уже стояли на парковке.

— Моя хорошая! — закричал Кроули при виде своей «Бентли».

Азирафаэль улыбнулся: он был рад видеть Кроули настолько счастливым. Тот с любовью провел рукой по черному капоту и немедленно вытащил ключи от машины из кармана пиджака. И тут же объяснил:

— Я бы их никогда не выкинул, — лицо его вдруг стало серьезным. — Как талисман, понимаешь?

Открыв дверь, Кроули снова обернулся к Азирафаэлю.

— Ты можешь сотворить для меня хоть немножечко бензина?

— Никогда раньше этого не делал, — признался Азирафаэль. — Но я могу попробовать.

Видимо, это прозвучало не очень уверенно, потому что в ответ Кроули вежливо улыбнулся и просто позвал консьержа. Канистру с бензином отыскали быстро, а пока дежурный заполнял бак, Кроули нарезал круги вокруг автомобиля.

Когда дежурный ушел, Кроули галантно раскрыл перед Азирафаэлем дверцу.

— Садись, ангел!

— Мистер К. Роули!

Азирафаэль обернулся.

К ним спешили двое мужчин. Деловые костюмы обтягивали широкие плечи. Ростом они оба были выше среднего, но один все равно выделялся на фоне другого.

— МИ-6, — произнес тот, который был повыше. Показал удостоверение и добавил: — У нас будет к вам пара вопросов, мистер К. Роули.

Азирафаэль напрягся: он же предчувствовал, что их бегство из Шанхая и устроенный ими хаос в аэропорту ничем хорошим не кончится. МИ-6, подумать только!

— Я вас слушаю, джентльмены, — ответил Кроули.

— Дело касается государственной безопасности, — объяснил ему тот, что пониже. — К сожалению, мы бы не хотели обсуждать такие конфиденциальные темы на парковке. Наш разговор не отнимет у вас много времени, так что пройдите за нами, хорошо?

— Я иду с ним, — Азирафаэль встал прямо между Кроули и сотрудниками МИ-6.

Те переглянулись. Тот, что повыше, пожал плечами и почти что любезно произнес:

— Конечно. Ничего не имеем против. У нас есть отдельный кабинет в службе безопасности аэропорта. Там и поговорим.

Кроули обогнул капот.

Отдал ключи от «Бентли» Азирафаэлю, улыбнулся ему и самым невозмутимым тоном произнес:

— Я в вашем распоряжении, джентльмены.

Непоправимое случилось в следующую секунду: руки сотрудников МИ-6 сомкнулись на запястьях Кроули. В воздухе раздался хлопок, и все трое исчезли.


	9. Chapter 9

В первую секунду Азирафаэль оцепенел. А в следующую секунду его пальцы разжались, и ключи от «Бентли» звякнули об каменный пол.

Это и привело его в себя. Он быстро поднял ключи. Огляделся.

— Черт, — выругался он вслух.

Как он мог так ошибиться! Год назад он сам сотворил удостоверение МИ-6, когда отчаянно пытался догнать Кроули в Хитроу.

И снова его потерял.

Он снова потерял Кроули.

Уговорил его вернуться в Лондон, клялся, что с ним, с ангелом, Кроули будет в безопасности, обещал защищать и оберегать. И сам отдал его демонам.

Азирафаэль с силой выдохнул. Сжал в руке ключи от машины так, что пальцы едва не хрустнули. Покопался в кармане куртки, вытащил телефон, назвал себя идиотом. Ну и кому он собрался звонить, в полицию или на Небеса?

Он покачал головой и только тогда понял, что держит в руках телефон Кроули.

А не свой собственный.

Азирафаэль проверил остальные карманы. В куртке, на брюках. И ничего не нашел, кроме дурацкого дипломатического паспорта.

Он плохо понимал, как это могло случиться. Телефоном он пользовался редко. Это раньше, еще год назад, ему названивал Кроули. А теперь ему никто не звонил. Утром Азирафаэль клал телефон в карман куртки и порой за целый день вообще не вытаскивал. Вчера ему точно никто не звонил. Сегодня тоже. Куртка все десять часов полета из Шанхая в Хитроу провисела на вешалке, куда ее пристроил стюард. Значит, телефон был там.

Разгадка пришла мгновенно: если телефон Кроули у него, его собственный телефон...

Азирафаэль сел за руль «Бентли» и завел мотор.

Он никогда не считал себя хорошим водителем. С другой стороны, он многому научился у Кроули. Вот только последнее, чего ему хотелось, — это проверять свои навыки в час пик.

Выхода не было.

Выехав с парковки на магистраль, Азирафаэль вдавил педаль газа в пол.

Поначалу он боялся, что проникнутая демонической аурой машина не станет слушать его приказов. Все вышло ровно наоборот: на чудовищных обгонах и немыслимых перестроениях Азирафаэлю казалось, будто ему помогает какая-то сила.

Благодаря которой он все еще оставался жив. А благодаря его собственной, ангельской силе живы остались и все те, кому в этот час не повезло оказаться на улицах Лондона.

Через полчаса Азирафаэль уже отпирал книжный магазинчик.

Он даже не закрыл за собой дверь, просто бросился к ноутбуку.

— Скорее же, ну включайся же ты! — закричал он.

Азирафаэль сам не знал, зачем еще год назад установил программу, отслеживающую его телефон. Если он вообще установил ее сам. Может, это сделал техник из компании, торгующей телефонами. Он не помнил. И никогда этой программой не пользовался. Но сейчас она очень пригодилась.

Его телефон — и Кроули, ну пожалуйста, пусть телефон останется у Кроули! — находился в десяти милях от Сохо. Где-то на юге Лондона.

Это в случае, если Кроули еще не утащили в Ад.

Азирафаэль вгляделся в карту: это был промышленный район. Старый заброшенный завод, где уже давно ничего не происходило. Адрес он запомнил. Захлопнул ноутбук, который на всякий случай решил взять с собой.

Быстро обошел комнату. Святой воды у него, как назло, не было.

Зато у него был подарок Сабраила: освященный серебряный кинжал.

Азирафаэль забрал кинжал и бросился к машине.


	10. Глава 10

Расстояние в десять миль он покрыл за считанные минуты.

Свернув на нужную улицу, Азирафаэль сбавил ход, чтобы не привлекать внимания шумом мотора. Он припарковал «Бентли» в тени единственного дерева и двинулся к трехэтажному кирпичному зданию, возвышавшемуся над ангарами.

На третьем этаже горел свет.

Азирафаэль старался идти быстро, но тихо, и все же ему казалось, что каждый его шаг колотит по разбитому асфальту молотом. Приблизившись к кирпичным стенам, он сбавил темп. Огляделся и увидел пожарную лестницу.

По ней и поднялся наверх.

Осторожно заглянул в высокое окно. И выдохнул с облегчением.

По крайней мере Кроули все еще был на Земле.

Правда, сейчас он вряд ли чувствовал большую разницу между пребыванием в Аду и пребыванием здесь.

Кроули сидел на стуле, со скованными за спиной руками. Правая бровь была рассечена, из уголка рта текла струйка крови. А валявшиеся на полу темные очки выглядели так, будто кто-то сорвал их с Кроули, растоптал и отпихнул подальше.

И все-таки он был жив. Азирафаэль благодарил бога за то, что успел.

Над Кроули возвышался плотный мужчина, плечи которого с трудом втискивались в деловой костюм. В аэропорту этот тип представился сотрудником МИ-6.

Его напарник — такой же плотный, но чуть ниже ростом — стоял немного поодаль.

— Хастур, — произнес Кроули, — вы с Абаддоном сейчас совершаете очень большую ошибку.

Тот, кого Кроули назвал Хастуром, замахнулся.

Кроули чуть дернулся. Впрочем, удара не последовало.

— То, что вы сейчас делаете, — продолжил Кроули, — это самоуправство.

— Почему ты в этом так уверен?

— Потому что иначе мы бы с тобой говорили в другом месте.

— Все еще впереди, — засмеялся Хастур. Его напарник тоже захихикал. — Еще поговорим. И я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы с тобой беседовали лучшие профессионалы этого дела. Настоящие мастера. Даже интересно, сколько ты выдержишь.

— Идет, — Кроули вдруг выпрямился, насколько это было возможно в его положении. — Я желаю, чтобы меня сейчас же доставили Вниз.

Хастур оторопел.

Азирафаэль тоже.

А вот Кроули холодно улыбнулся. И рассмеялся.

— Значит, все-таки самодеятельность, — сказал он. — И тебя вообще никто не командировал на Землю. Хастур, ты хотя бы понимаешь, во что ты сейчас вляпался? Ты понимаешь, какие проблемы я тебе теперь устрою? То, что вы посчитали меня погибшим, когда я рискнул самим своим существованием ради нашей победы над Небесами, еще ничего не значит. С меня пока что никто не снимал полномочий. И я, демон Кроули, до сих пор являюсь официальным представителем Ада на Земле. И как таковой представитель, я имею право в исключительных случаях обращаться к самому Вельзевулу. В качестве исключительного случая вполне квалифицируется предательство. Которым в данном случае является нападение на официального представителя и его похищение. Кроме этого, я направлю жалобу в первый отдел. И порекомендую проверить твои действия на соответствие должностным обязанностям.

Абаддон в этот момент отошел подальше.

Всем своим видом показывая, что не имеет никакого отношения к происходящему, а Хастура с Кроули вообще не знает.

— Абаддон, — позвал его Кроули. — Ты от кого там прячешься? Думаешь, я тебя не заметил?

Тот промолчал, разглядывая кирпичный свод.

— У меня есть предложение, джентльмены, — продолжил Кроули. — Вы сейчас меня отпускаете, а потом оба отправляетесь Вниз. Немедленно. А я, так и быть, проявляю снисхождение. И не буду писать никаких жалоб.

Хастур вдруг нашелся. Он снова обрел прежний грозный вид и опять нависал над Кроули горой.

— Я князь Ада, Кроули. Никто не будет проверять, что я тут делаю. Мой повелитель Вельзевул знает, как я верен Аду и нашим целям. А вот ты — дезертир! Кому вообще интересны твои жалобы?

— Давай проверим, Хастур.

Азирафаэль слушал этот спор как зачарованный.

Он мог бы уничтожить Абаддона или Хастура. Поодиночке. Освященным кинжалом, полученным от Сабраила. Но вызвать двух демонов на поединок одновременно он просто не мог. Нужно было либо подождать, когда Абаддон решит, например, выйти на улицу. Либо отвлечь кого-то из них. Выманить. Азирафаэль не знал, как.

Можно было, конечно, материализовать какое-нибудь оружие, но Азирафаэль не был уверен, что сможет убить Князя Ада обычной пулей. Или даже снарядом. Точнее, он знал, что это попросту невозможно: от самого Кроули. А если он заколет Хастура кинжалом, то Абаддон может успеть что-нибудь сделать с Кроули. Или наоборот.

Поэтому сейчас он лишь с ужасом наблюдал, как Хастур тянет свои ужасные лапы к Кроули, хватая того за воротник рубашки.

— Знаешь, что я сейчас сделаю? — спросил Хастур. — Я просто заставлю тебя признаться в дезертирстве и в сотрудничестве с врагом, а Абаддон будет моим свидетелем. Этого хватит. Можешь писать сколько угодно жалоб, Кроули. Или ты думаешь, тебе поможет твой ангел? Прилетит на помощь, махая крыльями, и спасет?

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Какой ангел, какое сотрудничество?

— Тот самый. Я, кстати, прекрасно помню, что случилось двадцать восемь лет назад. Хотя у нас и не принято об этом вспоминать. Архидемон Бальтазар видел вас в «Ритце». Вы даже не скрываетесь.

Кроули поднял бровь и чуть отодвинулся, насколько это было возможно.

— Не буду объяснять тебе, что такое работа с агентурой, ты все равно не поймешь. Но я не знал, что мы с архидемоном так совпадаем во вкусах. Мне очень приятно. Он часто бывает на Земле?

— В Шанхае он тоже засек вас вдвоем, — засмеялся Хастур. — А если сам архидемон подтвердит мои слова, от тебя ничего не останется, Кроули.

Он вдруг развязал на Кроули галстук и расстегнул несколько пуговиц на его рубашке.

— Абаддон, хочешь посмотреть?

Второй демон мгновенно очутился рядом.

— Вот что бывает, когда слишком доверяешь ангелам, — заметил Хастур. — Думаешь, я не понял, что с тобой случилось? Ты стал человеком. Почти. Ты запечатан в человеческом теле, но я с удовольствием помогу тебе вновь обрести твои истинные силы, Кроули. Хочешь, попробуем?

Кроули промолчал.

— Это будет больно.

Хастур провел пальцем по широкому шраму на груди Кроули и что-то сказал на языке, который Азирафаэль не понимал. Но от самого звучания этих слов волосы на загривке встали дыбом.

Глаза Кроули мгновенно вспыхнули желтым пламенем, а его шрам загорелся огнем.

— Скажи, что ты дезертировал, — потребовал Хастур. — И все прекратится. Давай, Кроули.

Кроули дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но вставший за его спиной Абаддон крепко держал его за плечи.

Пламя вдруг погасло.

— Больно, правда? — спросил Хастур. — Будет еще больнее. Признайся, что ты дезертир. И что ты передавал информацию тому ангелу. Ну же, давай.

Хастур снова дотронулся до груди Кроули и снова прошептал те ужасные слова.

Когда Кроули наконец закричал от боли, Азирафаэль больше не смог на это смотреть. Он взмахнул рукой, и окно, за которым он прятался, исчезло. В следующую секунду Азирафаэль метнул кинжал, вонзившийся Хастуру в шею. Одним прыжком очутился рядом со стулом, на котором сидел Кроули, и расправил крылья.

От упавшего на пол Хастура осталась лишь черная неприглядная лужица.

Азирафаэль поднял кинжал и обернулся. Абаддона нигде не было видно, и он бросился к Кроули.

Тот был без сознания, но по крайней мере, хотя бы не горел.

Азирафаэль освободил ему руки, подхватил его под мышки и потащил на улицу. Кое-как устроив Кроули на пассажирском сиденье, он сел за руль и завел мотор.


	11. Глава 11

Сейчас Азирафаэлю казалось, что он гонится за солнцем: оно как раз садилось на западе, куда его вело шоссе M40.

— Держитесь левого ряда, — сообщил навигатор. — Через триста метров поверните на съезд с магистрали. Поверните на съезд с магистрали. Следуйте по направлению на Тэдфилд.

Он снова вдавил педаль газа в пол. Мотор «Бентли» зарычал с удвоенной силой, и Азирафаэль в который раз задался вопросом, как машина, за сотню лет привыкшая к демону в качестве водителя, до сих пор терпит его за рулем.

«Еще чуть-чуть, — мысленно обратился к ней Азирафаэль, — а потом я верну тебя хозяину».

— Абаддон сбежал?

Азирафаэль покосился на Кроули. Тот полулежал на пассажирском сиденье и, похоже, только что пришел в себя. Глаза его все еще были закрыты, но хотя бы лицо приобрело прежний оттенок и больше не напоминало гипсовый слепок.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как на работе, — ответил Кроули. — Все под контролем.

— Да, я заметил.

— Так что все-таки с Абаддоном?

— Он исчез, — Азирафаэль пожал плечами. — Растворился в воздухе.

— Очень непрофессионально с его стороны, — Кроули наконец выпрямился и растер лицо руками. Поморщился, коснувшись рассеченной брови. — Не говоря даже о престиже нашей организации. Понимаешь, его назначили на мое место. Вот что бывает, когда усердие ставится выше опыта и таланта. Неужели во всем Аду не нашлось никого получше?

Азирафаэль поднял бровь.

— До удостоверений МИ-6 твой коллега вполне додумался. Все не так уж плохо.

— Они должны были обыскать меня, найти телефон и отправить его в Бразилию.

Кроули попытался привести себя в порядок: пригладил волосы и начал застегивать ворот рубашки, но одна пуговица осталась у него в руке. Ее он нечаянно выронил и вздохнул.

— Вопиющая небрежность. Хастур решил, что раз я лишен своих сил, меня вообще можно не принимать во внимание.

— Хастур, — Азирафаэль помедлил и не смог сдержать улыбки, — слушай, это не его ты облил святой водой в тот раз?

— Нет, того зовут Лигур. С ним я почти помирился. Оказал пару услуг, это было несложно, а с князьями Ада все-таки лучше дружить. С Хастуром сложнее, он очень злопамятный, — Кроули махнул рукой. Огляделся. Минуту смотрел в зеркало заднего вида. — Ангел, ты можешь ехать быстрее?

— Восемьдесят миль в час, — заметил Азирафаэль. — Мы почти летим.

Он тоже посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида: шоссе было совсем пустым.

Кроули снова вздохнул и замолчал.

— Извини, я не подумал, — забеспокоился Азирафаэль. — Тебе очень плохо?

— Нет, все в порядке.

Азирафаэль выдержал паузу.

— Кстати, у тебя не будет неприятностей Внизу?

— Мы знаем друг друга шесть тысяч лет, и ты все не перестаешь спрашивать. Нам с тобой не запрещено общаться, — объяснил Кроули. — В моем случае это даже приветствуется. Считается, что я должен тебя искушать, так что я всегда могу объяснить, почему мы не сражаемся на мечах, а сидим во французском ресторане. Заметь, в отличие от Небес, наша организация никому не отказывает в трудоустройстве. Если ты когда-нибудь решишь поменять работодателя, то сможешь рассчитывать на неплохую должность Внизу, а мне это обязательно зачтется.

— Спасибо, я не собираюсь «менять работодателя», как ты выразился.

— Я просто ответил на твой вопрос.

Кроули снова бросил взгляд на левое боковое зеркало.

— Когда-нибудь твое руководство догадается, что мы обмениваемся информацией, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Вот что я имел в виду.

— Твое уже догадалось. И мы не единственные, кто это делает. Они как минимум сверяют отчеты. Или даже обсуждают стратегию. Плохой мир лучше хорошей войны. За шесть тысяч лет даже Люцифер и Михаил могли бы прийти к этому выводу, тебе не кажется?

Азирафаэль задумался над словами Кроули.

— Мне трудно в это поверить, учитывая риторику Метатрона.

— Скоро мы все равно узнаем, — ответил Кроули. — Прибавь скорости, хорошо? На шоссе никого нет, а мы ползем как улитки.

Спидометр показывал девяносто пять миль в час, когда Кроули вдруг спросил:

— Ты не мог бы заехать на заправку?

— Зачем? В баке пока достаточно бензина.

— Я хочу кофе.

Азирафаэль покачал головой. Сбавил скорость и, выехав с магистрали, остановил «Бентли» рядом с небольшим киоском. Вылез из машины, пошел к киоску и сразу же вернулся.

— Капучино или... — он осекся, — Кроули, скажи, что ты делаешь?

Тот уже перебрался на водительское место и положил руки на руль «Бентли».

— Садись.

Азирафаэль покачал головой и подчинился. Минут пять они провели в полной тишине и темноте: зажигание Кроули выключил. И не отрывал взгляд от шоссе.

— Чего мы ждем?

— Сейчас увидишь.

Прошло еще несколько минут, и Азирафаэль услышал низкий, утробный рев моторов, а потом мимо заправки пролетел массивный «Хаммер» с сопровождающими его мотоциклистами.

— Ты был прав. Я недооценивал Абаддона, — заметил Кроули. — Или нам правда удалось привлечь внимание архидемона.

Он завел мотор.

— Ты знаешь другую дорогу? — спросил Азирафаэль.

— Придется найти.

В Тэдфилде они были в девять часов вечера.

За двадцать восемь лет там ничего не изменилось, и Азирафаэль даже не знал, плохо это или хорошо. Люди не переставали его удивлять: они обожали динамику и шум мегаполисов и в то же время возвращались в маленькие городки, потому что там всегда все было по-старому.

Как и здесь.

Адам встретил их на пороге своего дома: его улыбка сияла ярче, чем тысяча солнц.

— Привет!

— Привет, — ответил Кроули.

Азирафаэль тоже хотел поздороваться и осекся. На мгновение он вспомнил Брюссель, Ратушу, кафе с вафлями и то, как он, Ангел Господень, уговаривал Адама начать Армагеддон и уничтожить Вселенную.

Адам раскрыл дверь, впуская Кроули в дом: тот вошел, снова поправляя пиджак и истерзанный ворот рубашки.

Азирафаэль все еще мешкал. Смотреть в глаза Адаму было неудобно, и поэтому сейчас он разглядывал ступеньки.

И вдруг почувствовал, как Адам положил ему руку на плечо.

— Все хорошо, правда? — шепнул тот. — И с ним тоже все будет хорошо. Я обещаю.

Они оказались в небольшой гостиной, где у окна стоял низкий круглый стол с тремя массивными креслами. От растопленного камина исходил жар.

— Я очень рад видеть вас обоих, — Адам подождал, пока они уселись за столом. Сам он в этот момент прислонился к каминной полке. — Честно говоря, я надеялся, что вы придете на вручение аттестатов, когда я заканчивал среднюю школу.

— Ты мог нас позвать, — заметил Кроули. — Мне можно звонить. Ангелу тоже. Он, конечно, часто не берет трубку, но потом перезванивает.

— Я думал про это. Но вы оба всегда были так заняты. Я спросил отца, и он сказал, что это невежливо. Ну, мешать тем, у кого так много работы.

— Твой отец, — начал Кроули. — Твой отец...

Взгляд его скользнул по развешанным на стенах семейным фотографиям.

— Он умер десять лет назад, — произнес Адам.

— Он очень гордится тобой, — сказал Азирафаэль.

В ответ Адам кивнул.

— Пожалуй. Отец хотел, чтобы из меня вырос хороший человек. Не уверен, что он одобрил бы мои нынешние взгляды. И вообще то, что я решил пойти в политику. В детстве он говорил мне, что политики всегда лгут независимо от того, какую партию представляют. С другой стороны, дети и не должны во всем соглашаться со своим отцом, разве не так?

Он повернулся к Кроули.

— Разумеется, — ответил тот.

Адам улыбнулся.

— Кстати, я бы мог предложить вам чаю, но сейчас уже довольно поздно, и вы непременно откажетесь. Поэтому...

— ... виски со льдом меня вполне устроит, — опередил его Кроули. — Что скажешь, ангел?

— Я не против.

На минуту Адам оставил их одних. Он вернулся с бутылкой Laphroaig, а затем пошел на кухню. Азирафаэль подумывал сообщить Кроули о том, что портить льдом виски такого качества — не просто преступление, а самый настоящий грех, за который следует отправлять в Ад, но посчитал, что тот и сам в курсе.

Адам как раз вернулся. Он водрузил на стол три стакана: в одном льда не было.

— На самом деле ты совершенно прав, — сказал он Азирафаэлю. — Но у меня тоже есть дурацкая привычка кидать лед во все крепкие напитки.

Азирафаэль не смог сдержать улыбки. Он согрел стакан с медно-красной жидкостью в ладонях, вдохнул дымный запах и лишь потом пригубил. По телу медленно разливалось тепло, и он с трудом удержался от соблазна закрыть глаза и хотя бы на секунду представить, что все уже закончилось и он вместе с Кроули вернулся домой.

Он поднял взгляд на Кроули: было не похоже, что тот сейчас вообще отличал ореховые ноты от шоколадных.

Вместо этого Кроули залпом опустошил стакан и произнес:

— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь вмешиваться.

— Обычно я стараюсь не вмешиваться, — переформулировал Адам.

— На это я и надеюсь, — Кроули был все так же невозмутим. — Видишь ли, в последнее время у нас с ангелом стало действительно много работы. Намного больше, чем прежде.

Адам улыбнулся.

— Нет ничего такого, с чем бы вы не смогли справиться вдвоем.

— Может быть, — вздохнул Кроули. — Но пока мы сидим здесь и дегустируем скотч, Небесное командование уже готовит Третью мировую войну. Есть маленькая проблема. Скажем так, у меня не хватает квалификации, чтобы помешать архангелам, если они всерьез возьмутся за нашу планету.

Адам задумался. Встал из-за стола и наклонился к поленнице, достал оттуда небольшую деревяшку и, опустившись на одно колено, сунул ее в камин.

Секунду он будто смотрел в огонь.

И что-то читал в нем.

— Архангел, — произнес Адам, вставая. — Тебе нужно остановить только одного архангела.

— ... и одного архидемона? — догадался Кроули. — Но мне так и не удалось выяснить, под каким именем Бальтазар появляется на Земле. Он намного выше меня в нашей иерархии, и я даже не знаю, как он выглядит. В человеческом облике.

На миг Азирафаэлю показалось, что он уловил смущение на лице Кроули. И все понял. Как настоящий демон, Кроули еще совсем недавно считал, что все истинное зло в этом мире происходит от архангелов.

— Хм, — Адам помедлил. Он обвел гостиную глазами, будто в поисках чего-то. — Если я не выбросил вчерашний выпуск The Guardian...

— Я найду в интернете. Его портрет был на первой полосе?

— На четвертой. Он пока еще не настолько знаменит. Кстати, у вас с ним есть кое-что общее.

— Бальтазар любит Лондон, «Ритц» и дорогие автомобили?

— Например, «Хаммер»? — предположил Азирафаэль, вспомнив погоню по шоссе M40.

— Да. «Хаммер». Но я бы не советовал тебе встречаться один на один с тем, для кого хорошая война лучше плохого мира. А вот с его секретарем ты вполне можешь найти общий язык.

Адам многозначительно посмотрел на с Кроули. Тот просиял.

— Невыплаченный кредит на дорогую недвижимость?

— И долги после казино.

— За это надо выпить, — предложил Кроули. — Потом я даже смогу включить это в отчет.

Адам снова разлил виски по бокалам.

— Кстати, об отчетах, — Азирафаэлю некстати вспомнилось, как давно он не выходил на связь с Сабраилом. — Кроули, ты ведь не будешь против, если я доложу Небесам, как я гонялся за твоим Бальтазаром по всей планете и даже обнаружил его в Шанхае.

— Я против, что ты называешь Бальтазара «моим», — заметил Кроули. — Если я предоставлю тебе больше информации о его контактах и интригах, ты же можешь запросить у Небес санкцию на его немедленное развоплощение?

— Безусловно. Мое донесение уйдет и самому Метатрону, и всем архангелам.

— Эти двое решат встретиться.

— Архангел и архидемон.

— В Лондоне, — Кроули поднял бровь. — В «Ритце».

— А если ты сможешь искусить секретаря, мы узнаем расписание Бальтазара.

Кроули улыбнулся ему, и от этого в груди стало теплее, чем от виски и камина.

Некоторое время они провели в молчании. Пока Адам вдруг не произнес:

— Знаешь, я могу вернуть тебе твои силы.

— Я готов, — ответил Кроули. — Ты сможешь сделать это прямо сейчас?

— Извини. Я бы сделал это раньше, но часть тебя очень хотела побыть человеком.

Кроули вздохнул и покачал головой. Потом допил виски и признался:

— Не больше, чем два с половиной процента от всей моей личности.

— Может быть, — согласился Адам. — Но в таком случае это очень важные два с половиной процента.


	12. Глава 12.

— Я рад, что они хотя бы не займут наш обычный столик, — сказал Кроули, закрыв за собой дверь в гостиничный номер.

Азирафаэль, который в этот момент стоял у окна, наблюдая за Пикадилли, переспросил:

— Они уже здесь?

— Бальтазар только что прибыл. Сидит прямо под нами. Помнишь зал с красными драпировками в стиле итальянского Ренессанса? Он зарезервировал его на весь вечер. На двух человек.

— Отлично. Все идет по плану, правда?

Кроули улыбнулся: на короткое мгновение Азирафаэль увидел огненные глаза, спрятанные за солнечными очками. Все было по-прежнему. Почти как год назад.

— Просто подождем, ангел, — добавил Кроули.

Минуту он ходил по номеру взад-вперед. Сел в кресло. Сразу же поднялся, в два шага оказался у окна, встал рядом с Азирафаэлем, так близко, что тот даже почувствовал чужое дыхание. Снова пересек гостиничный номер, заинтересовался растением на каминной полке и взял горшок в руки, изучая зеленые листья.

Потом Кроули оставил растение в покое и присел на краешек кровати. Уперся локтями в колени и опустил голову на руки.

Азирафаэль подошел к нему. Еле удержался от того, чтобы не положить руку ему на плечо. Подумал, что это сейчас будет лишнее. И не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как сесть рядом с Кроули.

— Лучше наблюдай за улицей, — сказал Кроули. — Вдруг что случится.

— Нам же сообщат?

— Обязательно.

— Кроули, с тобой уже связывались Снизу? — догадался Азирафаэль.

— Да. Все в порядке.

— Точно?

— Ну, — Кроули как ни в чем не бывало пожал плечами, — Я обязан появиться там в течение суток. Если наш архангел не опоздает к ужину, я вполне успею.

— Ты же отправил им отчет?

— Разумеется. Но я слишком долго отсутствовал и теперь должен лично дать объяснения Дагону. Ничего страшного, это всего лишь регламент, принятый Внизу. Я же рассказывал тебе о нашей неподъемной бюрократии.

— А если Бальтазар... — Азирафаэль осекся.

Слова застряли у него в горле. Он вдруг понял, чем рискует Кроули.

Тот повернулся к нему — желтые глаза сверкнули поверх очков — и улыбнулся.

— Все будет хорошо, ангел. Не в первый раз. Я знаю, что делаю.

Азирафаэль задержал дыхание.

— Кроули, я никогда тебе не говорил...

В дверь постучали.

Кроули помедлил секунду, глядя на Азирафаэля, и рывком поднялся с кровати.

— Все сделано, как вы просили, — услышал Азирафаэль голос дежурного. — Margaux 1985 года в качестве подарка постоянным клиентам от администрации «Ритца».

— Спасибо, — сказал Кроули. — Включите это в мой счет.

Он взял со столика свой ноутбук и снова уселся рядом с Азирафаэлем.

Ноутбук он водрузил себе на колени и наконец включил звук.

— ... запросил санкцию на твое развоплощение. Отчет я перехватил. И я, разумеется, ничего не санкционировал. Но потом я подумал, что нам с тобой стоит встретиться еще раз.

— Спасибо за помощь. И какие настроения сейчас царят на Небесах?

— Как всегда, наши медлят. Никогда не понимал, кто назначил Михаила Архистратигом. Сомневаюсь, что ему вообще нравится воевать. Недавно он сказал мне, что лучший бой — тот, которого не было. Предводитель Небесного Воинства, можешь себе представить? Приходится все делать самому. А что Внизу?

— То же самое. Я давно не понимаю, чем занят наш самый главный руководитель. А в последнее время он не принимает никого из архидемонов. Он же так занят! Размышляет о судьбах Вселенной! В прошлый раз, когда мне удалось пробиться к нему в приемную, он разводил какую-то философию про равновесие сил.

— Зато когда мы начнем Армагеддон, демоны пойдут за тобой, а не за Люцифером.

— Я работаю над этим.

— Беда харизматичных лидеров в том, что у них никогда нет стратегии. В этом плане Люцифер так похож на Михаила.

— У Архистратига нет стратегии?

— Ты же знаешь, он всегда полагается на меня. Помоги тут, разберись там, не возьмется ли твой департамент за этот вопрос...

— Доверяет.

— Да. Люцифер тоже доверяет тебе, не так ли?

— За это надо выпить. За нас и за наше бестолковое руководство!

— Когда мы все-таки начнем?

— Ну, в Китае сейчас настоящий переполох. Кстати, спасибо за наводку. Хорошо, что мы устранили этого Гао. Теперь никто не остановит испытания новых ядерных ракет. В которые так легко вмешаться.

— Соединенные Штаты и Японию я возьму на себя.

— А я всех остальных. Никакой дипломатии. На удар надо отвечать ударом.

— Око за око, зуб за зуб. Наш древний принцип.

— И наш тоже.

Азирафаэлю казалось, что он разучился дышать.

— По-моему, они уже наговорили на Страшный Суд, — вдруг заметил Кроули. — Как минимум, на проверку соответствия должностной инструкции.

— Я за суд, — признался Азирафаэль.

— Тогда вызывай своих прямо сейчас.

Азирафаэль бросился к столику, на котором заранее начертил мелом круг.

Он зажег свечу и обратился к Небесам.

— Азирафаэль, — в голосе Сабраила слышалась неподдельная радость.

Тот не умел притворяться. Ангелы вообще не умеют притворяться. Если, конечно, речь не идет об архангеле, который на пару с архидемоном планирует Апокалипсис.

— Сабраил, мне срочно нужна твоя помощь.

— Скажи, куда лететь, и я сейчас же подниму отряд.

— Лондон, отель «Ритц», зал Уильяма Кента.

— Принято. Жди нас через минуту.

— Сабраил, постой! Я веду архидемона. Я вел его по всему миру, я летал в Шанхай и смог выследить его в Лондоне. Он чрезвычайно опасен. Твоего отряда будет недостаточно.

— Я возьму подкрепление.

— Нет, дело не в этом. С тобой на Землю должен спуститься Метатрон. Если не он, то любой архангел.

— Любой архангел? — переспросил Сабраил, подчеркнув слово «любой».

Азирафаэль не знал, как объяснить.

— Мне нужен кто-то, кто сможет взять на себя ответственность за очень сложные решения, последствия которых будут иметь значение для всего человечества.

Несколько секунд Сабраил не отвечал.

— Азирафаэль, я видел твой запрос по поводу архидемона. Высшее командование пока не дало санкцию на проведение этой операции. Я могу прикрыть тебя, но развертывать операцию по уничтожению, да еще в центре Лондона.... Знаешь, я только что повторно запросил разрешение. Придется подождать ответа. Я не могу лезть через голову своего командира, это противоречит нашему уставу.

Азирафаэль похолодел.

Небеса и Ад не слишком отличались в том, что касалось правил, регламента и уставов.

— Сабраил, просто поверь мне! Речь идет о предательстве в наших собственных рядах, и это не тот уровень, где я смогу принимать решения. Позже я предоставлю все доказательства. Сабраил, я действительно прошу тебя о помощи. Мы за год столько с тобой сделали. Ты ведь знаешь меня, Сабраил.

— Знаю, — ответил Сабраил. — И знаю, что говорили о тебе раньше.

Пауза едва не растянулась в вечность.

— Сделаю, что смогу.

Азирафаэль погасил свечу. Да так и застыл около столика, похолодевший и окаменевший. Ответ Сабраила будто впечатал его в землю и накрыл гробовой плитой. А потом плита треснула, и ему вдруг стало теплее: от чужой руки на плече, от чужого дыхания. Кроули стоял рядом, совсем-совсем близко. В его глазах все так же плескалось знакомое пламя.

— Мне кажется, ты смог его убедить.

— Скоро увидим.

— Да, — Кроули красноречиво посмотрел на часы.

— Встретимся внизу?

— Надеюсь, что нет, — Кроули улыбнулся. — Только не Внизу.

— Я имел в виду...

— Завтра в Лондоне обещают удивительно солнечную погоду и теплый вечер. Вот и проверим. Прощай!

На пороге Кроули снова обернулся. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга.

— Удачи, ангел!

— Удачи.

Кроули исчез.

За считанные секунды Азирафаэль спустился на два этажа ниже.

Он расправил крылья, сотворил боевой доспех. Не ультралегкий, а самый обычный, который ангелы носили еще шесть тысяч лет назад.

Снял с пояса меч. Тот самый. Ощутил, как хорошо меч лег в руку.

На миг он зажмурился от вспышки — рядом с ним появился весь отряд Сабраила. И все его херувимы: в полной боевой выкладке и с самым современным вооружением.

— Архидемон, значит, — произнес тот. — За мной!

И прежде чем Азирафаэль успел хоть что-то сказать, Сабраил взмахнул рукой.

Дверь растворилась в небытии. Азирафаэль увидел роскошный зал в красных драпировках, удивительной красоты потолочный свод и камин. Канделябры и зажженные свечи. Длинный стол, накрытый на две персоны.

Две фигуры в деловых костюмах и галстуках — друг напротив друга.

А потом его ослепило сиянием.

— Ты был братом моим, Гавриил, — сказал Архистратиг Небесного Воинства.

Свет, исходивший от архангела Михаила, был невыносим: как если бы рядом загорелось солнце.

Азирафаэль отвернулся и лишь тогда кое-как смог разлепить глаза. Прищурившись, он перевел взгляд на две человеческие фигуры за столом и вдруг понял, что не знает, какое из этих тел занимает архангел, а какое архидемон. Оба казались совершенно одинаковыми. К тому же их тоже ослепил Небесный свет: они зажмурились.

— Не ожидал от тебя, — продолжил Михаил. — Сотрудничать с Врагом...

— Обсудим это Наверху, — сказал тот, кто сидел ближе к камину.

Он привстал и шагнул навстречу Михаилу.

Второй — видимо, это и был архидемон — сидел, не шелохнувшись.

— Я все тебе объясню, — добавил Гавриил. — Ты обязательно поймешь, в чем заключался мой план. Соберем Совет. Жду тебя у Метатрона, брат.

Он вдруг бросился прочь — расправил белоснежные крылья — заблестел золотом.

В это же мгновение Азирафаэль вонзил свой меч прямо в сияющий доспех: правда, он целился в плечо, а не в сердце.

Гавриил остановился. С шумом выдохнул. И разом потерял все свое золотое сияние.

— Я не демон, — сообщил он. — Я Гавриил, Архангел Господень, один из Великих Семи, и меня нельзя убить этим мечом.

— Знаю, — ответил Азирафаэль. — Кстати, я вообще не люблю убивать.

В ответ Гавриил взмахнул рукой.

Азирафаэля впечатало в противоположную стену. В голове у него вдруг взорвалась сверхновая, а на ее месте образовалась черная дыра, втянувшая в себя целую галактику.

Меч он выронил.

Поднимать не стал: сжатую в кулак руку Гавриила уже перехватил другой архангел.

— Я тебя запомнил, — бросил Гавриил напоследок.

Азирафаэль лишь пожал плечами.

— Надеюсь.

— А я уже оповестил Совет, — сообщил Михаил. — Нас ждут, Гавриил. Отряд, за мной!

Сабраил протягивал руку, помогая Азирафаэлю встать. Тот обвел взглядом зал: на мгновение ему показалось, что мимо него проскользнула черная тень. Завертелась в воздухе и исчезла в камине.

— Архидемон ушел!

— Да и черт с ним, — ответил Сабраил. — Ты сам как, в порядке?

— Нормально, — Азирафаэль потер затылок. — Бывало и хуже.

Перед глазами все еще плясали звезды.

— Встретимся Наверху!

В зале вдруг стало темно: Небесный Свет погас вместе с исчезнувшими ангелами.

Азирафаэль поплелся к выходу. Он чувствовал себя безумно усталым. И вообще сейчас ощущал себя человеком, а не ангелом. Наверно, потому, что ему очень сильно хотелось пить. Хотелось в душ. Хотелось выспаться и забыть все, чему он сейчас был свидетелем.

На пороге что-то заставило его обернуться.

Он вздрогнул.

Кроули сжимал в руке меч — тот самый меч, подобный копью святого Георгия — а за спиной у него раскрылись огромные черные крылья.

У его ног вдруг вспыхнули искорки, мигом превратившиеся в бушующее, ураганное пламя.

Кроули улыбнулся.

И шагнул в Ад.


	13. Глава 13. Эпилог

Азирафаэль запустил руку в бумажный пакет — и нашел там лишь горбушку с жесткой корочкой.

Утки сегодня были невыносимо прожорливы.

— Скажи, тебе точно не светит трибунал за утрату оружия в боевой обстановке?

— Нет. Между прочим, это была моя идея.

— Я не подумал о последствиях, — признался Кроули.

— Перестань. Все в порядке, — уверил его Азирафаэль и легко коснулся его плеча. — Но мне приятно, что ты спросил.

Кроули улыбнулся.

Азирафаэль принялся ломать горбушку на небольшие кусочки. Уже потерявшие интерес утки снова подплыли к берегу.

Он посмотрел вверх, вглядываясь в синее прозрачное небо. Вечер и правда выдался теплым. Как и обещали синоптики, весь день в Лондоне светило солнце. Азирафаэль пришел в парк заранее. Он шагал по тропинкам, наслаждался покоем, слушал чириканье птиц и дожидался Кроули. Когда на часах было семь, на Азирафаэля нахлынуло знакомое ощущение тревоги и одиночества. Было еще слишком рано, чтобы начинать всерьез беспокоиться. И слишком поздно, если Кроули все-таки ошибся. Но потом за спиной вдруг раздались быстрые шаги, и все волнения Азирафаэля начисто испарились.

— Как хорошо, что ты вернулся, — заметил он. — Знаешь, я уже был готов штурмовать врата Ада.

— Дипломатический пропуск работает намного эффективнее. Даже в военное время. Если хочешь, я могу это устроить.

— Не стоит себя утруждать, Кроули. Когда я захочу посмотреть, как живут демоны, я в очередной раз напрошусь к тебе в гости.

— Кстати, я уже нашел себе новую квартиру. Недалеко от того дома, где я жил раньше. Скоро я приглашу тебя на новоселье.

— Знаешь, я... — Азирафаэль осекся.

Их взгляды встретились.

Адское пламя, едва скрытое темными очками, сейчас светилось спокойствием.

— Мне ничего не грозило, ангел. Внизу меня считают героем. Я принял бой с вашим спецназом, едва не был уничтожен, потерял свои силы, целый год прожил как человек и при этом выслеживал Гавриила по всему миру. Потом я натравил одного архангела на другого и украл меч. Все это перечислено в моем личном деле.

На лице Кроули появилась довольная улыбка.

— Особенно приятно, что Дагон выучил слово «спасибо», — заметил он, передразнивая архидемона самым мерзким тоном. — «Спасибо, Кроули! Ты очень помог делу Ада, Кроули! Для нас честь работать с тобой, Кроули!». Похоже, мои отчеты теперь минуют пару инстанций и сразу уходят наверх. В смысле, глубоко Вниз.

— Я рад, что твои заслуги наконец признали.

Кроули вдруг рассмеялся.

— Ты не представляешь, что они еще сделали, ангел! Вельзевул объявил этот меч священным трофеем и реликвией, которую надо хранить под стеклом, как в музее. Так что если ты хотел достичь паритета...

— Ничего страшного, — сказал Азирафаэль. — У нас изготовили лишь несколько прототипов, а теперь по приказу архистратига Михаила все разработки свернули. Он посчитал, что уничтожать души нельзя. Нужно дождаться Страшного Суда и только потом принимать решение. Он вообще, кажется, закроет все проекты Гавриила.

— Его можно понять.

— Вот уж кого ждет трибунал, — заметил Азирафаэль. — Как я понимаю, Внизу тоже начались кадровые перестановки?

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Хастур расжалован, и он больше не князь Ада. Ему хватило ума написать явку с повинной и признаться в нападении на меня и помощи Бальтазару. Абаддон все еще под следствием, и он не отделается одним лишь дисциплинарным взысканием.

— А что с самим Бальтазаром?

— Не тот случай, когда наши будут устраивать показательный процесс, — объяснил Кроули. — Как ты понимаешь, я проследил, чтобы глубоко Вниз ушла и копия той записи из «Ритца». По слухам, у него сейчас огромные неприятности, но это не тот уровень, куда у меня есть доступ.

Они помолчали.

Солнце уже скатилось вниз, к горизонту, и Сент-Джеймсский парк понемножку заполняли сумерки.

— Сходим поужинать? — предложил Кроули. — В «Ритц»? За мой счет, и даже не пытайся спорить. Или у тебя есть другие, особенно непостижимые планы на этот вечер, ангел?

— У меня есть только один план, но я бы не назвал его таким уж непостижимым, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль. — И я обязательно поделюсь им с тобой, Кроули.


End file.
